Rosie Thomas and the Philosophers Stone
by White-Lily-Rose
Summary: Rosie Thomas and her pet Robin Artie go to Hogwarts and be-friend Harry, Ron and Hermione. It is there that she discovers more of her parents and most importantly that there is another person with a scar etched on their skin like her.-Summaries suck :P-
1. Journey to Hogwarts

**This is my first fanfic so don't be mean with the reviews please (: OH and I own nothing...except my OC's **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosie Thomas and the Philosophers stone<strong>

Chapter one – Journey to Hogwarts

"Do you mind?" I looked up from the book I was reading to find a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever laid upon staring down at me.

"No, not at all" I smiled back quickly before looking back down at my book, not reading it like last time. I was concentrating too hard on trying _not _to blush. It worked for a while until I felt his gaze on me, it was then it decided to creep back onto my face.

"Hi" He said to me from the opposite side of the compartment. I looked up from my book once more to finally look at him and not just his eyes. He wasn't at all a bad looking boy just slightly average, far too skinny with messy, jet black hair, gorgeous green eyes covered in a pair of broken round glasses and a small lightening bolt scar on his fore head. "I'm Harry, Harry potter"

I looked at the boy before me and he had an expression as if he were bracing for something, some sort of reaction. I didn't quite understand.

"Nice to meet you harry" I answered back kindly unable to keep the smile off my face. "I'm Rosie-", but I never got to finish that sentence for the door of the compartment swung open and in walked a boy with red hair and freckles holding an ugly, fat, brown rat proudly. Artie made a little chirp by the window upon his entrance.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the seat next to me, not even bothering to look in my direction. I was used to this from my Aunt so I didn't mind much.

"Nope, just me" I replied, gaining a surprised look from the red head who obviously hadn't noticed me. He just sat down quietly next to my left, still staring at me making me blush even more. I am used to people not talking to me. I live with my Aunt Mirielle who absolutely detests me and magic and won't even look in my direction anymore. We lived in a small cottage in France away from everyone and everything since my parents died when I was almost two.

She had married a Muggle called Lionel and his brother was a wizard but he died when I was five leaving the two of us, he wasn't a particular nice man either but it didn't mean that I wanted him to die, just thrown off the face of the earth. The funny thing about living in France is that my Aunt only speaks to me in Bulgarian and at school I had to speak fluent French not to mention English for my classes. That is why my accent is completely messed up. Not to mention the fact that we moved to Britain when I was eight so that just piles on to the strangeness of my accent. We now live in a one bed roomed house but Mirielle is moving in with her fiancé Paul Mason and his son Evan while I'm still at Hogwarts so when I come back I'll be in a different home, hopefully a four bedroomed house, that way i'd get my own room. Incase your wondering they are having a Christmas wedding and as usual I am not invited.

"Sorry, It's just everywhere else is full" He explained to me still staring before he turned back to look at the dark haired boy once more with a small blush evident on his face. I could tell that he doesn't talk to girls very often, if so that would certainly explain a lot. I don't talk to boys very often, infact the closest contact to a guy I've had is my Aunt's fiancé, Paul, and his son, Evan, who is two years older than me and has an obvious crush on me though I can't understand why. He had even admitted it to me one day and if that wasn't clear enough he attempted to shove his tongue down my throat. I was only nine at the time and it was absolutely disgusting, he tasted like fish and I hate fish. He got what he deserved, a punch in the face.

As the train slowly began to move and I took my book and set it back down on my lap and flicked the pages open. It was a potions book but not one that we had been instructed to buy before we came to Hogwarts, its far was more advanced. I read all the course books as soon as I got them as I wanted to catch up on as much as possible. I wouldn't class myself as a swot or anything like that but I have an eidetic memory which for me that mean's I only have to read things once and only once before remembering it completely, not to mention I am an un-naturally fast reader and writer. I'm not entirely sure if that is even normal for someone like me, with an eidetic memory, but it's the case. It must just affect my witchy gifts or something. I'm already a freak so I wouldn't be utterly surprised if that were the case.

"Wicked!" The red headed boy yelled next to me causing me to jump about three foot into the air; my book tumbled out of my arms and onto my foot ensuing me to hiss out in pain before sending a quick, yet subtle, glare the boy's way. Why did the books in Britain have to be so..._heavy_?

"What's wicked?" I asked picking up my book from the floor or rather foot. I was sure I'd be getting a bruise the next day.

Harry turned to me showing his scar. How peculiar. I leaned over towards him and lightly poked it seeing if anything happened...nope, nothing, just a simple scar. I then shrugged and put my feet back up on the other side of the compartment and allowed my eyes to flutter shut. I was beginning to feel comfortable. Maybe this is just what I need...human company, other than my red robin Artie.

When we had first moved to Britain my Aunt's cat Boris had tracked down a little baby Robin, I found him taking a swipe at it outside in the garden the one day I was allowed out of the house. I was beyond furious and snatched the little Robin from Boris's pointed whiskers and nursed him back to health. Since then he's been my little companion, although sometimes I get this strange feeling that he can understand me but I never read into that. I had expected him to fly away once he was well. I took him outside and threw him up expecting him to fly away and he did just that but later that night I woke up to a tapping noise and it there he was, perched outside on my window.

"So, everybody has scars." I replied sending a small smile towards the boy who nodded in thanks, well, at least I think he did. I didn't know because my eyes weren't exactly open at the time. I did hear some movement from his side though.

"Don't you know who he is?"

"Don't you know who I am?" I challenged back with a cheeky smile playing on my lips. I wasn't used to smiling this much, my aunt practically forbid it. I'm not even supposed to talk to Aunt Mirielle unless she talks to me first. The only reason she's looking after me is because she made a promise to my father whom she never talks about. He's a sore subject; she doesn't even keep any pictures of him around the house. Infact I don't even know his name or surname, the only thing I know about him is that I have his dark brown eyes and still that doesn't really tell me anything about him. Come to think of it, Mirielle never looks me in the eyes and everytime she does she tears up slightly and gets irritated with me.

The red headed boy just shook his head wildly with wide eyes while Harry snickered at the scene playing before him. It was as if he knew what was going to happen next. Maybe he's related to Artie? I snickered at that thought before turning back to the red head.

"Well, I should hope not. It would be a little weird and completely creepy if you knew who_ I_ were _Ronald Weasley"_ I smirked back and chuckled lightly at his completely weirded out expression.

"Yeah, you're right it is creepy but I can't help but wonder how in the bloody hell you know my name?" He squeaked out looking at me like I was some sort of well...creep. His rat was drooling on his leg, quite disgusting, as he continued to gawk at me.

"Eh, It's on your trunk," I shrugged with a slight smile feeling the faint blush creep back onto my face as me continued to stare at me. "I'm Rosie by the vay and I suppose we all know Harry here" I smiled, winking at harry before tightening the band in my hair. I didn't want it pinging free and my wavy, Auburn hair from slipping past my shoulders.

Ron opened his mouth again, clearly about to speak, but I held my hand up cutting him off, "And before you ask why I have a slight accent it's because I'm part Bulgarian but I've lived in France since I was two and I have been living in Britain for the last three years" prompting it to close with a slight pop. It wasn't a strong accent at all, just evident but I could pronounce all of my word correctly...they just had a slight twang to them. I also talk a little faster than normal but who can help that?

Ron nodded in understanding, it was clear he was going to ask about that later.

"Nice to meet you Rosie" He replied with a toothy smile, extending his hand out towards me which I shook happily.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride was rather laid back, for me anyway. Harry, Ron and I ended up chatting animatedly about Hogwarts, listening intently as he spoke about the Houses and his family. What I would give to have a large, loving family like his.<p>

When the trolley lady came around Harry basically bought the entire trolley, it was amazing, he told us we could just help ourselves but I wasn't entirely sure and insisted I would pay him back. After all my father was apparently a rich man as I found out quite recently when the deputy head of Hogwarts took me to Diagon Alley in London to buy my things.

When McGonagall took me to Gringotts I was thoroughly stumped when they used my necklace as the key to my bank account which I never knew I had. I had that necklace ever since I could remember and I had no idea that held the key to a bank full of millions of Galleons, thousands of knuts and hundreds of sickles.

It was a Sapphire blue, stone in a tear drop shape encrusted with white gold and diamonds, the stone isn't actually sapphire but a rare magic rock or stone that has belonged in my father's family since anyone could possibly remember, according to McGonagall anyway. I had epected it to go to my Aunt Mirielle but my grandmother had given it to me as soon as I was born as if she were expecting my mother to give birth to a girl, slightly creepy if you ask me.

McGonagall then informed me I would be the richest young witch in Britain, Bulgaria and France. I ended up absolutely stuffing my bag with gold coins, silver coins and bronze ones in the pretty velvet black bag as a gift from McGonagall. It had an un-detectable expansion charm on it, which was quite handy. All I had to do was whisper what I wanted and it would pop right out, apparently it had been a gift from my mother to McGonagall and she had wanted to give it to me. I found this rather sweet. The only down part about this was that they wouldn't tell me who my father was and that they insisted I had to work it out for myself and that I was to keep my necklace hidden at all times, why I have no clue. I still had no clue as to who my mother was either but I was told we look quite alike aside from the eyes, skin tone and my hairs slightly darker. Her was more redder Auburn occaording to McGonagall while mine is a darker auburn, almost brown. My skin has a slight tan to it, apparently that comes from my father's side.

Harry had given me a chocolate frog but as soon as I opened it, it leaped onto Harry's head and sat there for a couple of minutes before he shook it off. I didn't even have a chance to look at the card when Ron snatched it out of my fingers claiming that he 'needed' it. I simply shrugged and went back to explaining to a rather sad boy that we indeed had not seen his toad Trevor, I would have hated to lose Artie. Shortly after his visit a frizzy light brown haired girl marched into our compartment asking if we had seen said boys toad. Again we said no but she all but demanded Ron to show his spell that was to turn his rat yellow, however nothing happened. Then _Hermione _teased Ron and made the decision to show off, she did have a rather bossy, know-it-all look about her, but who am I to judge.

I knew that spell too but I didn't want to try it in case I ended up melting Harry's brains or something. Plus _Oculus Reparo _is one of the simplest spells that I have come across in all the spell books I've memorised but there isn't any use in telling her that, she'd just get ticked off. Not to mention she could have asked Harry before she did it, he probably thought she _was _going to zap his brains out instead of fixing his rather peculiar glasses. I own a pair of glasses but only for reading so I hardly wear them, not to mention they cover my eyes.

They are dark brown with light specks of Amber around the pupil unlike my fathers. McGonagall told me my mother had amber eyes and that was obviously where I had inherited said specks. Not to mention my teeth, they aren't exaclty straight but atleast they are white, shiny and healthy-ish. My face is very plain and I don't wear any make-up as there is no need, infact I hardly brush my hair anyway so it's always messy and frizzy but I never even owned a hair brush anyway thanks to Mirielle.

* * *

><p>The door of the compartment slid open once again as Ron was telling us about Quidditch, which was actually really interesting, but it wasn't Neville the toad-less boy or Hermione. This time it was someone presumably worse all together, if I had known I would have jumped out of the window of the train even though it was moving.<p>

"Is it true?" A pale boy, with the most irritating stuck-up voice I had ever heard in my life, said to us with his nose right up in the air looking around the compartment as if he smelt something utterly revolting. It was probably the rat he smelt, foul creatures they are. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied politely with a nod of his head. We were all looking at the other boys though, not the pale one. Both of them were thickset and looked rather crabby, standing on either side of the pale boy like bodyguards. It was quite amusing actually and I could only come to the conclusion that his bark was worse that his bite, meaning he needed the other two to bite for him.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking, treating me and Ron as if we were invisible. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger.

"More like bond, James Bond" I muttered under my breath only quiet enough for the two boys to hear. Harry's eyes twinkled in amusement while Ron's in confusion. That boy is sure missing out on a lot of cool movies, I have never been too keen on the actors though...just the characters. Mirielle isn't a great fan of them but Evan is so that's how I got to watch them, every blasted time he comes over.

"Think my name's funny, do you. No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. I would have spit on it if I was him, but again that would be terribly rude. If you haven't noticed yet then you will soon, I have a terrible temper. My Aunt told me it's on my mothers side but I don't know what to believe anymore. She hasn't exactly told me who my mother is anyways but I do know that my dad was her brother, unfortunately.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for my self, thanks" Harry replied coolly, looking down at the outstretched hand. A small snigger escaped my lips and Ron looked like he was fighting just as hard as I was. I had expected him to turn red but he didn't. Instead a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks. Once the snigger escaped my lips his head snapped in my direction as did the others. A furious blush soon creeped its way onto my face in embarrassment, Malfoy had clearly taken it the wrong way.

"And who might you be?" He said in a presumably flirtatious voice looking down at me with an evil smirk. I merely raised my eyebrows before hiding my head in my book, still trying to contain myself. "Aren't you going to answer me?" His voice sounding a lot harsher "You know you're actually rather pretty, why don't you come and sit with me in my compartment and we can _get to know _each other" He said with a wink and a shiver coursed through my body in disgust. It wasn't only the wink that caused it, it was the look in his eyes. They were deathly cold and sad, I hadn't thought I had seen anything more depressing and I hated it.

"Leave her alone" Harry snapped. Ron glared at the pale boy, nodding enthusiastically while I just sat there in shock, blinking furiously. Never in all eleven years of my life had anyone stood up for me, it made my heart soar with glee. I had friends; I finally had people I could trust...well at least I hoped I did. Even though they were standing up for me I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the arrogant jerk in front of me but soon enough that all went away when a few sharp words stung me like a thousand needles piercing into my skin at once.

"I'd be careful if I were you, _Potter_," Malfoy said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you" With that Ron, Harry and I stood up and glared at the boy. I had met Hagrid before and he was lovely half-giant with a cheery disposition, no one should insult him infront of me. I took my wand out slowly from my back pocket, even though McGonagall told me not to, and got ready to hex him in some form not noticing my Robin, Artie, narrow his eyes at Malfoy as if he was readying for a fight.

"Say that again," Ron dared Malfoy, growling slightly with his face as red as his hair. I mimicked their glares after Malfoy sent me a disgusting wink. I was not going to put up with his attitude any longer. I lowered my wand to their their shoes and muttered a quick spell I had read, this tied Malfoy and Crab's shoes together with the laces with a cruel smirk, I smirked not the laces.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said, he is most definitely braver than he looked. I knew that because Crabbe and Goyle are about twice his size. I felt rather brave too and nodded, growling slightly at Malfoy's clearly amused expression. Yes, I do believe I growled.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys. We've eaten all out food and you still seem to have some."Goyle reached toward the chocolate frogs next to me but before he could do so Artie swooped in and attacked his face, niping at his nose. With fright he jumped back and knocked right into Malfoy on his way out the compartment while Malfoy landed on top of crabb. I untied their laces with a swift motion of my wand so they could run safely out the compartment, Malfoy following them screaming like a girl. That had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen in my entire life and I'm sure the two boys would have laughed with me if they had any idea what had just happened.

"What in the bloody hell was _that_" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide, before Artie flew back in and perched on my left shoulder with a smug look upon his face.

"Boys, meet Artie my Robin. Artie meet Ron and Harry" As I was introducing them Artie looked from Harry to Ron trying to decipher who was who and if they could be trusted, he did that a lot. "I rescued him when he was a baby from my Aunt's cat Boris when I first moved to Britain was eight, since then he's been my best bud." I lifted my finger to Artie, who was still on my shoulder, and he lightly climbed on. "You can pet him if you like, he won't bite." I held Artie out to Harry and Ron who both exchanged weary glances at his display with Malfoy. "He only attacks those who he doesn't like, trust me." I smiled at the two boys. Harry was brave and held out his hand to pet Artie but to his surprise, and mine, Artie leapt off my finger and onto Harry's, tilting his head slightly to the left and making a strange cooing sound. I giggled as Harry chuckled. Soon Ron was feeding Artie some Bertie bots every flavour beans and he gobbled them all up, only spitting out the green one he gave him. By the looks of it Artie loved sprouts as much as Ron did.

* * *

><p>It was now getting a bit dark and the train seemed to be slowing down so all three of us put on our long, ugly, black robes. Ron's seemed a bit short for him but it was visibly far too big on Harry like mine. It went past my ankles and arms, not to mention it was far too wide on me. I'm only about 5'2 in height and I probably weigh about 5 stone. Blame my aunt for that, she never feeds me. She never even feeds herself, I am the one to do that. Cooking for her every single time is depressing but I get my revenge...sort of. That is if you class spitting in her food revenge.<p>

We shoved our pockets with the remainder of Harry's sweets he bought for us before we joined the crowd in the corridor with Artie sitting happily on my left shoulder enjoying the free ride. The train eventually pulled to a stop and everyone began to get off in a rush at once. I followed close behind Harry and Ron, since they were the only two I knew besides Hermione and I was far too afraid of the idea of getting lost, not to mention Hermione gets on my nerves a little bit. If she didn't show off so much I'm sure we would be good friends with our interest of books and learning. Scratch that, I hate reading and I absaloutly detest school. Full stop.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, 'arry, Rosie" I heard a familiar voice boom near me. I looked up to find a very tall, very big, very hairy man holding a lamp near us with a huge smile plastered on his large features. I love that guy. Most likely the friendliest half-giant I have ever met. Hey may be the only half-giant I have ever met but he is something else.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Harry and I greeted simultaneously before looking at each other with questioning glances, obviously wondering how we each knew him. I just simply shrugged and looked back to Hagrid who looked like he was about to speak again, while Harry was still staring at me suspiciously. I was sure I had told him I knew Hagrid, oh well.

McGonagall and I met Hagrid in the leaky cauldron the day I went to go to collect my things. He was ever so kind to me and, while McGonagall went on some important business, Hagrid went with me to collect my wand in 'Olivanders'. Rowan wood, 11 inches, Basilisk tongue core. Olivander had given me a wary look when told me this, as did Hagrid. I didn't understand the looks they were giving me but in all it was a very beautiful wand. It was light in colour with swirly patterns on it which remind me of vines, in a darker wood. It practically screamed 'me'. I wasn't too sure about the core though, I mean a tongue? That's just disgusting.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" We did just that although the path was slippery, steep and not to mention it was dark. Even though we were warned I still managed to trip up but thankfully someone grabbed my arm, steadying me. I looked up at my saviour with a blush apparent on my cheeks only to find a rather smug looking pale boy.

I ripped my arm away from Malfoy quickly in disgust causing him to topple over and land on his butt as I rushed towards Harry and Ron as fast as I could without falling which was nearly impossible, but I somehow miraculously managed it with Artie flying by my side scaring a couple of fellow first years. I then told the boys what happened and they simply laughed in my face, not the sort of reaction I was expecting but it was probably more to do with what happened to Malfoy other than what happened to me. I hoped.

The rest of the journey was fine. I sat beside the toad-less boy called Neville and Harry and Ron sat opposite me on the little boat. He kept sniffing all the way about his toad while I petted his arm sympathetically.

Finally, after the journey to the castle, Neville had found his toad; Hagrid had given it to him. I still have no idea how he had found 'Trevor'. Maybe he stole him? Nah, he wouldn't do that now...would he? Nope, he's too nice for that. I'm sure of it.

My heart was beating erratically with excitement in my chest as Hagrid raised his fist to knock on the large doors of Hogwarts with three rather loud echoing booms. Everything was so new and different; I just couldn't wait to get my first glimpse of a magic school.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Again, I own nothing 'cept mah OC's...I really suck at this sort of thing but I try (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The sorting hat**

The moment Hagrid's fist left the door it swung open rather dramatically revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, also known as Professor McGonagall. I beamed up at her and she smiled lightly at me while looking across at everyone with a stern expression across her usually warm features. Hagrid and McGonagall exchanged a few quick words before she opened the door wider and beckoned us to follow her into the castle. I trudged in with Harry and Ron at either side of me and our jaw's dropped simultaneously. This place was beyond huge.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said once we had come to a stop. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." My eyes widened with glee and Artie chirped along with me, at the thought of a banquet _and _family. I simply couldn't wait to make new friends. God, i'm such a sap!

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, Ron's smudged nose and my messy hair which was practically buldging out of its band. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair at this which was quite funny as it just bounced back up again. I didn't bother touch my hair as there was nothing you could do about it or it's stupid frizz unless I had a brush...a very big brush and pleanty of hair product. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly." She left the chamber, smiling warmly at me, this went unnoticed by everyone. Once she was gone I heard Harry let out a big breath of relief and Artie flew over onto his shoulder, his wings making a noise like a plastic bag flapping in the wind. I know that because i've had one smack me in the face once when I was walking home from school. Not an experience I wish to relive.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked us with a slight worried expression.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"He better be joking, I don't think I could do any sort of test in front of the entire school!" I exclaimed to Ron while glancing at the Ghosts appearing out of no-where. "Holy crap!" I grabbed onto Harry's hand fiercly and stared wide eyed at the Ghost in front of me, around twenty of them had just flown through the walls.

"Such a pretty girl, shame about the potty mouth" The rather fat, ghost with a huge grin said at me. "Hope to see you in Huffle-puff", he called before McGonagall appeared. It wasn't until then I released my hand from a blushing Harry. His hands felt so soft and molded perfectly into mine, I think I liked the feel of it a little too much...it was...different.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned and one by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." With a large sigh I got into line behind Ron who was behind harry and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I don't think I had ever even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousand and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

The line came to a halt facing the other students, with the teachers behind us which I found quite unnerving. I gazed upward, instinctive habit of mine, only to find a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Artie looked up with me earning a few chuckles and finger points from surrounding students as he was now on my shoulder. I let out an involuntary gasp only to have Hermione to speak about it. I had no idea where she came from but she frightened Artie, who made a sort of squeak/chirp at her.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"That's so cool, I almost bought the book but I figured I'd just learn about Hogwarts at Hogwarts" I smiled at the bushy haired girl before me who smiled brightly in return. She looked ecstatic to have someone to talk to her; I knew exactly how she felt. The only thing was she didn't need to know that I _didn't _care about the ceiling and that I had _lied_ about almost buying it. She looked suspiciously at me an so I had to come up with something else, she was onto me. I had to go into secret mission mode.

"Maybe I could borrow it from you sometime?" I said unsurely to frizzy haired girl, praying it would work.

"Of course! Although you could just go to the library. I read that they had thousands of books here" She squeeked excitedly with a giddy smile apparent on her features. Mission Complete.

I nodded quickly and looked back down from the roof once Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she placed a pointed Wizard's hat which was tattered, patched and very, _very,_ dirty. Aunt Mirielle wouldn't even dare let it in the house without sterilising it and bleaching it and so fourth.I would have to do it of course, you wouldn't want her to break a nail now would you?

I noticed everyone was staring at the hat so I decided to do just that. It was completely silent for a start and then the hat twitched. Un-bloody-believable! A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing. All through the song I swayed from side to side, gripping onto Hermione's robes and pretending to dance with her earning a few snickers from the Gryffindor table. She did giggle lightly at my antics before telling me off so that she could listen to what it was saying/singing. Once, he, she or it, finished her, his or it's song the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables which was rather peculiar before everything became deadly silent once more.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to me and Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." I let out a ferocious snort earning a stern look from McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Well that was certainly quick, I thought as McGonagall continued shouting out names. Harry had just been sorted before a boy named Dean Thomas and I knew it would be me next. I am a Thomas after all...technically I don't know what I am seeing as Mirielle changed my name...and hers. My last name that is, so it's pretty much impossible for me to work out who my parents are without someone telling me but no one seems to tell me anything which is so bloody frustrating! I think people enjoy watching me suffer.

"Wish me luck" I sung quietly to Ron right before McGonagall shouted my name. Artie flew off my shoulder and over to Harry, swooping deliberately over Malfoy earning a screetch, before plopping himself on his shoulder.

"THOMAS, ROSALIE" I bounded on up to the stool, tripping up on my feet along the way, and watched as the hat was lowered upon my head.

"_Hmmm_," said a small voice in my ear. "Difficult, _very difficult, plenty of brains, I see. Not to mention there's talent, my, my...yes...and the need to protect the one's you love, quite interesting, very loyal. Now, where shall I put you?_" I looked around the hall and noticed every one of them looking at me with hopeful expressions which I didn't understand. Who would want me in their house? Not me that's for sure, i'm not exactly the most exciting person in the world.

One table in particular caught my eye and sent bad shivers down my spine; I wouldn't want to go to slytherin, especially if Malfoy was there. "_Not Slytherin? Quite like the Potter boy aren't you. Are you sure? You could be great; they would appreciate your...gifts._" Gifts, what gifts? I thought as he continued to rack my brains, he couldn't possibly be talking about my memory...that's not much of a gift. "_You can be very cunning when you want to be, like a Slytherin...if only you would use it for darker purposes. Pitty, not to mention your pureblood status, your mother was a Slytherin yet she refrained from the...darker arts." _Pure Blood? What the heck is a pureblood? And what's this about my mother? What about my father? Did he got to Hogwarts too? "_Yes, yes indeed, Brave like your fathert too, you also have your mothers temper...a rather nasty one indeed, you're quite a lot like your mother I see... but you have your fathers heart, the heart of a true Gryffindor. I know just where to put you. There you will find out who you are and gain true friends...it'll have to be..." _and as if he were pondering his decision or just making a dramatic pause, for effect of course, he waited for a minute before shouting out the name of my house. My fingers were crossed in anticipation and nervousness...ness.

"_GRYFFINDOR_" and with that everybody on the Gryffindor table cheered furiously and let out 'whoops' of joy, for what reason I do not know. I'm no one special. I thanked the hat, who winked at me, if possible, before placing him onto the stool and walked, more like stumbled, over toward the Gryffindor table. I was so relieved no to be chosen to be with those Slytherin's or those rather stuck-up Ravenclaw's. I was completely shocked and suprised for being in Gryffindor for I was sure he were going to put me in Slytherin. I am ecsatatic he didn't though.

I sat down next to Harry with Artie on my shoulder and waited patiently for Ron, I knew he would be joining us. I told harry this and the second it slipped my lips the hat confirmed my statement and Ron all but ran down next to me and Harry.

* * *

><p>Once the professor had said a few words, which Hermione, who was sitting opposite, had to repeat to me for I wasn't listening, we ate our meal and once everyone had finished eating the conversation changed to our families.<p>

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." I giggled slightly, earning a cheesy grin from him.

"What about you Rosie?" Ron asked me. All heads turned to look at me and I sucked it up before speaking. No use being a cry baby after all.

"Umm, I live with Muggles." I smiled at the fellow Gryffindors before taking another spoonful of ice-cream and allowing it to melt in my mouth. Utter bliss.

"You muggle born like me then?" Hermione asked, relief evident in her eyes.

"Nope, I don't think so. My parents went to Hogwarts and I'm a pure-blood?" I replied, barely above a whisper, using the information the hat gave me while looking down at my bowl of vanilla gloop. Everyone was quiet for a moment pondering the information I had just given them...or asked them. It had sounded more like a question after all.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed suddenly taking the attention away from my family history before I could elaborate, thankfully. I turned to face him, as he was to my left, and noticed he was holding his scar. It was then that I realised I had a similar looking scar on my left side but it was rather faint, why hadn't I noticed it earlier? I decided to look to where he was looking, I hissed in pain quietly and clutched my left hip where my scar was hidden. It only looked like I was resting my arm by my side and it sounded more like I chocked on my ice-cream or something like that. No one appeared to notice, thankfully, but there was most certainly something off about that Professor...Quirrel I think? I had seen him in the leaky cauldron that day with McGonagall chatting with Hagrid, peculiar man. Never trust a man with a stutter...it means he's hiding something. Well, that is in my opinion but meh, no one listens to my advice anyway.

No one knew of my scar but Dumbledore and my Aunt, which I am eternally thankful for. If Harry gets this much attention for his I would hate to see how much attention I would get for mine.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell" Harry asked Percy, Ron's older rather stuck-up brother or so he says. He told me on the train that Percy thinks that he is better than everyone else and I was sure he was joking, but I hadn't met him then.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape" Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again, while I glared darts at Quirrell's turban before he turned back before he noticed. That was when the pain stopped, thankfully.

* * *

><p>I was so sleepy by the time everything finished, the food was delicious and I noticed the disgusted looks I was getting for absaloutly stuffing my face full of everything. Like I said, my Aunt doesn't exactly like to feed me or for me to feed myself.<p>

The plates were cleared and Dumbledore made another speech but I wasn't paying attention as usual therefore I couldn't really remember the rest, I could but thats not the point. The point is all I heard was third corridor, death and something about woods. Come to think about it I probably should have listened but I don't have a very large attention span. If I did my brain would most likely explode with all the knowledge...Eww.

Percy, the prefect and Ron's severely stcuk-up brother, took us up some marble staircases. I looked to my right to find Harry looking just as tired as I felt. I gave him a sympathetic smile to which he returned sleepily. He was so cute. Everything about him was cute, his emerald green eyes, his scruffy, shaggy black hair that covered his scar, they way his lips would form a small 'o' when he yawned. Look, I'm turning into an utter sap. How ghastly.

We climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet along the way. I was just beginning to wonder how much farther we had to go when we came to a sudden halt enforcing me to walk into Ron's back, I apologised of course but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Hallelujah we've stopped" I mumbled sleepily while rubbing my nose, gaining a few chuckles from the two boys again, while Hermione just glared at me rather sleepily, might I add, but I could tell she was fighting a smile. Artie was fast asleep on my shoulder by then obviously enjoying the free ride. I didn't want to put him up with the Owls because he was tiny and I was actually afraid he would get picked on. I'm not lying, he gets enough teasing from Boris at _home_. Not to mention how cold it would be up there.

* * *

><p>At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pretty pink silk dress. Not matter the size of her she still looked marvellous. "Password." she said to Percy in a rather soft yet clearly irritated tone.<p>

"I take it she likes Percy as much as you do Ron" I whispered to Ron causing him and harry to chuckle behind Percy's back. Ron had been making faces and making jokes about his brother behind his back all the way to the portrait, which was mean yet all the more amusing seeing as he hadn't a clue.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy eyeing his younger brother suspiciously who was struggling to contain his snorts, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it though Harry and I had to give Neville a leg up though because he was a little on the short side. We then found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. They looked so comfortable and I would be happy enough to sleep there, it would be so much better than that mealey attic of mine. In case you were wondering I sleep in a very dusty, very spidery, small, stuffy attic with a slanty ceiling and a singular mattress and blanket to keep me warm, there was also a whole lotta junk there but I couldn't do anything about that. Thankfully there was a window, a very small window, that could open so every night I would open it and allow Artie to creep in. You see, Mirielle didn't allow me to keep Artie in the house even if it was the attic. I didn't give a flying monkey's butt what she thought anyways.

Percy directed us girls through one door to our dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - we were obviously in one of the towers - we found our beds at last: five four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains.

Our trunks had already been brought up and layed by our beds. I was far too tired to talk unlike Paravati, Fay and Lavender so I put my pyjamas on which consisted of a rather large, dark grey man's shirt and a pair of black shorts. They belonged to Lionel for after he died Mirielle had given me all his old shirts instead of buying me ones because it obviously saved moeny but that wasn't what she had said. 'No point in buying a bunch of shirts you'll never wear when there's a perfectly good one right here'

I shook my hair out of its blue band before I collapsed on the bed with a large thump. Artie flew over to me and settled himself on the windowsill which was where I was by. I opened it slightly so that he could get some fresh air, not to mention it was unbelievably hot in there.

'Good night Mione' I whispered to hermione, whose bed was next ot mine, before clambering into my sheets and snuggling up.

She mumbled 'goodnight rose' back rather sleepily to which I chuckled to. With a sigh I closed my eyes and soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep for the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So...another chapter done ;) It's not as long as the previous one but I try...heh :P <strong>

**Review if ya want me to continue...ok i'm not that mean but so far I have gotten none :'( WAAAAAH! Love you's xx**


	3. The Greasy haired Potions Master

**I owns nothink 'cept ma OC's (: Thanks for the review btw, helpful and greatly appreciated (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The greasy haired Potion master**

The next day Hermione woke us all up early, not the best idea. I'm not a morning person at all; neither are the Patil twins or Lavender. I felt like growling at Hermione when she yelled in my ear but I knew that would just be mean, instead I just threw my pillows at her prompting her to land on her bum with a thud. Artie was whizzing around the room like a maniac and Hermione wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the morning, not matter how funny that situation was. Let's just say we were all clutching our sides with tears in our eyes from laughter. Even though I apologised she kept giving me dirty looks so I decided to just hang with Harry and Ron instead.

Everywhere we went people were pointing at us and trying to get a good look at Harry. I know Ron told me Harry was famous but still I hadn't expected them to react like that. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe just to get a good look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. I was too busy trying to ignore the stairs that we had even gotten lost a couple of times. Thanks to my memory we didn't have to focus on getting lost as much as we usually did but the classes were terribly hard.

Every Wednesday at midnight we had to study the night skies through our telescopes and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. I used Ron as a pillow in those classes while hermione would constantly poke us to keep us awake and giving us lectures on how we mustn't lose any points.

Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. The strange thing about that was every time I placed my fingers into the soil I would get a strange tingly itchy feeling. I asked the professor and she just sent me down to Madam Pomfrey to get tested for allergies. Until then I would have to wear gloves all the time in herbology just in case, how dreadful.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. I had expected it to be exciting but he was the most boring Professor/Ghost I had ever met. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Even though I practically know what Binns droned on about I couldn't help but get Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. He just turned my brain to mush with his bland voice.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. I ended up hopping right out of my seat to help him up and earned a point to Gryffindor in the process. I only helped because I know what it's like to be clumsy. Infact i'm probably the most clumsy person alive. The day I was leaving our house for the station for Hogwarts I had tripped up on my trunk and landed on top of Boris. He merely huffed and carried on sleeping on the middle of the floor, crazy fatty.

Professor McGonagall was again different that what she appeared in Diagon Alley. She was strict and clever and she gave us a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class but I hadn't really been paying attention to it, I was focussing too much on the desk which had just been turned into a pig and then back again. After her talk and taking some rather complicated notes we were each given a match and attempted to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Hermione Granger managed to make it all silver and pointy while mine just turned floppy and silver. McGonagall gave Hermione a rare smile, which caused her to sneer at me, and me a clearly amused smile which caused me to 'HAH!' in Hermione's face. This did not help our potential friendship one bit.

The class Harry and Ron kept going on about was defence against the dark arts but that was probably my worst class. I could hardly understand a word of what he said because of his stuttering and he was a complete wimp. Not to mention his room reeked of garlic and I absolutely detested garlic. I had to cover my nose the whole lesson.

* * *

><p>Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once or the help from me. The walking, talking Hogwarts tour guide.<p>

"What have we got today?" Harry asked me as he poured sugar on his porridge. Artie continued to stare at his gloop with a disgusted expression, I did the same.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," I replied, picking up a slice of toast and began eating it. I've been rather cautious to what wizard food I eat ever since I recieved a vomit flavoured 'Bertie Bott's every flavour' bean from Harry that day on the train.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House, they say he always favours them. We'll be able to see if it's true." Ron said.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us a huge pile of homework the day before. I finished it as soon as I had spare time so that I could take Artie up to the Owelry and attempt to make him comfortable for Hermione complained to McGonagall about Artie pinching her socks the other day. It was her own fault for rummaging through my things without permission claiming I had stolen her 'Hogwarts, A history' book when in fact she had left it in the library. I hadn't told Artie to steal her socks; he just did it to defend me...ok maybe I had but I didn't think he would _listen_, did I?

"aren't you going to put anything on that Rose?" Ron asked eyeing my plain slice of toast.

"Nope"

"What about some Jam?" He said shoving two jars of jam toward me.

"No, i'm allergic and I don't like raspberries."

"YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES?" He exclaimed, gawking at me in horror.

Just then, the mail arrived distracting everyone from me. A few people continued to stare at me thanks to rons sudden outburst, in shock, so I suddenly became fascinated with Hedwig who was flying rather fast. Artie flew up to greet her, strange little birdie.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owelry with the other school owls. I usually fed her some bacon or pet her on the head. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. I couldn't help but notice how excited Harry was to open a letter which he then passed over to me, to my surprise.

It said, in a very untidy scrawl: _Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three with Rosie? Hagrid._

I nodded to Harry and passed the note back only to watch him write a reply and tie it upon Hedwig's leg to send off. When he did that I couldn't help wonder if Artie would be able to do that, maybe I could test it out on him later.

* * *

><p>Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. I couldn't look at them very long, it made my stomach do uncomfortable jolts.<p>

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity" Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands while I glared at their immature behaviour. Harry and Ron have most definitely brought out the worst in me, not to mention Ron's brothers the Weasley twins. I ended up giving them a few spells to help them with their future pranks of Malfoy as long as they promised I'd get _some _credit for it.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech excluding my snort of amusement at his use of words. _Dunderheads? Seriously?_

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly causing me to let out a frightened squeek. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." At this Hermione's hand shot up into the air to which I barely dodged.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, looking down at his hands. I looked up at the Professor only to catch his lips turn into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand and this was making me quite irritated.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was judging by the look on his face.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter" I felt the anger course through my body and my face slowly begun to get red, my hands were squeezing the ends of my seat to keep me from doing something incredibly stupid. If he didn't shut up soon I would end up making him, professor or not.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. I reached over to Hermione, who sitting to my right, to tug on her robes telling her to sit down but she merely slapped my hand away.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. That was it, his teasing had gone on far too long enough.

"Cleary Hermione knows, why don't you ask her..._sir?_" I snapped glaring at the professor. The Gryffindors in the class burst out laughing at Snape's slightly pink form and Seamus winked at me from across the classroom causing me to blush furiously as usual and Ron sent me a subtle high five to which I returned just as sublte (Right in front of Snape). Hermione just simply gawked at me in shock, this was the first time I had spoken out of line to a teacher. Snape, on the other hand, most certainly wasn't pleased with my remark, just what I expected and he still hadn't looked at me.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, _Potter_, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

I looked down at my bit of parchment and began writing down what professor Snape said, word for word...almost. I had to edit it a little bit of course, not wanting to mention Harry in it. I already had all of my things laid out on the table unlike Hermione so for once I was ahead of that girl and feeling quite proud of myself. Meanwhile, while everyone else was rummaging about Snape added."And five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Miss...Thomas." I was leaning back in my chair now as Snape said this causing him to give me a funny look. "Didn't you hear what I said? Copy it down!"

"I've already done it sir" I said to him, smiling lightly. Next thing I knew it my bit of parchment was snatched out from beneath me and he was reading it so closely it almost looked like he was sniffing it. He then plopped it back on my desk before letting out a rather long, aggravating groan before looking at me. His face turned visibly pale and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, a flash of pain, recognition, guilt and regret was evident in his cold, dark, tunnels of eyes before clearing his throat and acting as if everything was fine but he was smiling though...slightly smiling. It wasn't a cruel smile, it actually looked genuine and sort of...relieved. He had quite a nice smile but his face was still disgusting. Big crooked nose and Long greasy black hair, no thank you.

"As much as it pains me… ten points… _to_ Gryffindor for miss _Thomas's_ very _well _written work." A few of the students looked at me in shock but the attention was mostly on the Professor. He hardly ever gives out points to the Gryffindors, not to mention a student who had just snapped at him not two minutes ago. Plus he had even given me a slight smile...what was up with that? I wasn't sure if I had miss-judged him or something but there was most definitely something up with him. No teacher had given me ten points before, five maybe but never ten. What a wierdo.

For the rest of Potions I had to work with Hermione, who was still ignoring me, and we got in an argument over the snake fangs, got distracted and blew up our cauldron and covering Malfoy in the lumpy goo and now boils. We lost Gryffindor a lot points, he blamed Hermione though, and Hermione had to take Malfoy to the hospital wing. I should have felt bad but strangely I didn't, he deserved it if you ask me, plus it was downright hillarious.

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you two?" Ron asked Harry as we made our way out of Potions. Harry and I nodded happily in reply before making our way to our next class. I certainly was looking forward to see Hagrid again.

* * *

><p>At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. How <em>lovely.<em>

When Harry knocked we heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight up to me and started licking my ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked but even though I love animals I don't really like being licked all over by a dog. I just pushed him off me slightly and onto Ron and grinned evily as Fang did the same to him, covering him in pleanty of dog slobber.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh." said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons while I kindly refused one seeing as I was allergic to raisins...in fact I'm allergic to a lot of things. Strawberries, Raisins, grapes (_obviously_), hazel nuts, coconuts, witch hazel (_ironic much?)_ and Mirielle's washing up powder.

I was delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch"that old git." "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere. Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it?" I don't particularly like Filch, infact he scares the living shit out of me, excuse my french. Not to mention everytime I pass by he glares at me as if waiting for me to do something wrong.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"He didn't seem to mind Rosie though" Harry mumbled under his breath and Hagrid chocked on his cup of tea. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew something.

"It was a little creepy if you ask me." Ron huffed from his chair.

"Yeah, well we didn't so shush" I snapped back at him, taking another sip from my rather large mug.

"But he seemed to really hate me." Harry whined from my side.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he"

"How's yer brother Charlie." Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals." I wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy while I leaned on his shoulder to look at it. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

**"_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _**

**_'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon."_**

"Hagrid!" said Harry while pushing me off his shoulder. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid just grunted and offered us another rock cake which I politely refused.

As we walked back to the castle for dinner I thought that none of the lessons I'd had so far had given me as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Did Hagrid know the reason why Snape would give me strange looks and rare smiles as if he had gotten something he had previously lost, or did he just know something he didn't want either of us to know. Most likely the latter, Snape was just a creep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did ya think? Any guesses on her parents? Nope? Och weeel...<strong>**I most likely won't be updating til after christmas but i've already started on the next chapter ;) Thanks for the reviews, very helpful so...keep reviewing...please! hehe, love you's xxxx**


	4. Flying Lessons

**Merry Christmas (: It's not even snowy...but it's still cold! I hate the cold. Bleh! **

**Disclaimer - Umm...I do NOT own Harry Potter, If i did i'd be rich and famous and J...which I'm not. **

**I own's nuffink...cept mah OC's ;)** Enjoys...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Flying Lessons**

I had never believed that I would hate someone as much as I hated Draco Malfoy. Even though we only had potions with the Slytherins so I didn't have to put up with him too much. Or at least, I didn't until we spotted, me Ron and Harry, a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made us all groan including Hermione, who was _still _ignoring me. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. _Oh the joys._

"Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy"

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself, if anyone is going to make a fool of themselves it's Ron." I cut in with a grin and Ron nodded with agreement until he processed what I had just said.

"Hey!" He protested, sending me into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, before he continued. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot, especially to me in potions. Ever since we met on the train he's been constantly trying to get my attention and winking at me every five seconds, it is no where near funny while Ron finds it _very _amusing, especially when I make it _clear _that I am not interested in him whatsoever. I mean, I did throw a handful of horned slugs in his face in Potions earning me detention for 'accidentally' hitting Snape in the back with one...or two as he passed Malfoy's desk.

Malfoy complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boring, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He most certainly wasn't the only one though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen, Harry and me, about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. I felt immediately left out and knew for sure that I would suck severely at flying as I absolutely detest heights. If humans were meant to fly we would have wings.

* * *

><p>At breakfast on Thursday Hermione bored us all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called <em>Quidditch through the Ages<em>. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail, me being one of them.

Harry and I hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. He offered me a sweet once and I had thought he was changing his ways until he said 'only if you kiss me first' I just hat his fudge out of his hand causing it to go flying everywhere. Lucky for me, no teachers were present.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. I watched with eager eyes as he opened it excitedly and showed us a glass ball about the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained, taking notice of my confused glances. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this...and if it turns red. Oh..." His face fell dramatically because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." I patted a blushing Neville sympathetically on the shoulder as he tried to remember what he'd forgotten when Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand, sending me a wink in the process. I could not understand his problem.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, obviously hoping to punch that sucker in the face, but Professor McGonagall had appeared out of nowhere with a stern look upon her face.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

* * *

><p>At three-thirty that afternoon, me Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. I noticed Artie was enjoying himself, flying above our heads chirping happily, he's settled in quite well with the other birds in the Owelry even though they <em>are <em>Owls.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk that were rather pretty but at the same time scary.

"Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." I glanced down at my broom with wary eyes. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

I looked down at my broom once more before yelling 'UP!' It gave a quick jerk before smacking me right in the nose, blood dripped from it at once. Everyone found this amusing but I was determined to get it to work. I looked down at my broom once more and yelled confidently 'UP!' It jumped into my hand at once and I smiled over at harry who grimaced at the blood. It wasn't broken or anything...at least it didn't feel broken. I simply wiped the blood on the sleeve of my robe before looking at the teacher. I did _not_ want to miss my flying lesson.

Madam hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, which wouldn't be very good, and walked up and down correcting their grips. I was absolutely ecstatic, as were Harry and Ron, when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two," but before she could blow her whistle Neville pushed off hard from the ground and began floating in the air.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle, his face looked terrified. He was shaking like a washing machine while whizzing about having no control of his broom whatsoever and then WHAM! Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap; his broomstick was still rising higher into the air and began to drift lazily toward the forest and out of sight. The forbidden one might I add.

I was frozen in shock as Madam Hooch bent over Neville, her face as white as his, checking the damage. I was dreading flying now more than ever.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." Madam Hooch then turned to the rest of the class with her creepy yellow eyes glaring at every one of us.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." I watched as a tear-streaked Neville hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him, and as soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy burst out laughing, asshole.

"Did you see his face, the great lump." I watched as the other Slytherins joined in and took a step towards Malfoy with a glare etched on my face.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy" I snapped, earning a few shocked gasps at my use of language. Did I care? Nope, not one bit. I can swear if I want to and boy did I want to.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl who had her eyes set on Malfoy. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, _Rosalie_"

"That's Thomas to you" I spat, glaring holes into her head.

"Look!" shouted Malfoy, breaking up the potential fight and darting forward to snatch something shiny out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him" The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. It was very shiny; I probably would have 'oo'd' given a different situation.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch and Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree."

"Just give it to him you miserable little git!" I yelled feeling more anger than I felt in my life. My yelling did nothing though; Malfoy had leapt onto his broom and taken off. It was then I realised he hadn't been lying, he could actually fly well.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom and I followed suit but was held back by Hermione who was yelling a bunch of things. Harry managed to sneak away from her grasp but I couldn't. I was too late and Harry was already snarling at Malfoy in the air, perhaps I would have joined him if they weren't so high or if Hermione hadn't held me back.

I watched as Harry leaned forward and grasped his broom rightly in both hands, and shot toward Malfoy like a Javelin. It was unbelievable, especially the fact that Malfoy had only _just _got out of the way.

"GO HARRY!" I yelled out clapping like a maniac. Then everything changed. The glass ball flew up from Malfoy's hand and plummeted down toward the ground, what was even more dramatic was that Harry had shot down after it. He leaned forward and was gathering speed in a steep dive; I let out a shock scream. I was terrified for Harry, I didn't want him to crash...also my high pitched squeak damaged Hermione's ears a bit which made me smirk. The next thing I knew he was standing on the ground with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Just as I was about to run up and hug him a familiar, female voice stopped me.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall screamed giving him a stern look. My stomach did flips at the thought that harry could get expelled. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" "- how dare you - might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor–" I interrupted.

"Be quiet, Miss Thomas" She snapped back.

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, _now_."

Harry turned around and smiled weakly at Ron and I before following McGonagall. Hermione turned to me with a smug look on her face.

"I suppose you should thank me" She grinned.

"For what exactly?" I growled a little, still ticked off at today's events.

"For stopping you of course! If _I _hadn't of stopped _you, _you'd be expelled too." I simply glared at the bushy haired girl.

"I didn't ask you to stop me did I? And no, I'm not going to thank you." I snapped.

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime and Harry had just finished telling Ron and I what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Seeker," Ron said. "Bit first years never make the team...you must be the youngest house player in about..."

"A century," Harry continued, grinning like a maniac. "Wood told me." I was so impressed by this that I just sat and gaped at Harry like a goldfish. I skimmed through a few Quidditch books before our flying lesson, yes I was just as bad as Hermione but I was nervous, and so I roughly knew what his role was but it was all still incredible.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Wouldn't dream of it" I replied, smirking at Ron who had a disappointed expression. He had obviously wanted to boast about it to Malfoy or something but clearly his plans had been ruined.

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

"Wait!" I yelled. They both turned around to look at me with suspicious faces. "Can I come?" I asked a little more timidly, afraid they might reject me.

"Eh, what the heck, we could do with a little apprentice anyway" George smirked holding a hand out for me. I took it happily and we made our way to find Lee leaving behind Harry and Ron, the latter still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not a very long chapter, please don't kill me! *hides* <strong>

**Anyways, It's two days till christmas! Yipeee (: I know I said I wouldn't be updating until after christmas but just think of this as an early christmas present? Maybe? Possibly? I stil haven't wrapped my sisters prezzie yet...oh noes :O I'll update again on monday or tuesday so keep your eyes open...cheerie-bye-bye for nows xx**

**P.S. Thankyouu for reviewing, four is better than none (: x Reviews make my day happy just knowing people read my fanfic...ok that sounds really lame but it's true :P Love you's xxx**


	5. Midnight Stroll

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish I did though...sadly, I own absaloutly nothing 'cept mah OC's :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Midnight Stroll**

When I agreed to become the Weasley twins 'little apprentice' I had never thought that I would end up teaching them more than they did me. I may not be as smart as Hermione but I certainly know things and so I know a lot of charms and spells that could become quite useful to them. I taught them the spell I used on the train and they couldn't help but laugh once I had told them the situation but Lee kept eyeing Artie, who was perched on my shoulder, warily as if he were about to strike. When I had thought that being their 'little apprentice' was going to be easy they decided to give me a challenge to see if I am worthy of their knowledge or whatever is locked up inside that strange brain of theirs. The task was to prank none other than Draco Malfoy which was a piece of cake and no matter how much they begged me to tell them what I did I simply informed them that they would find out when the time is right. They continued to bug me inside the common room until it was time for bed for what I was eternally grateful for, I was absolutely bursting with excitement wanting to tell them what I had done but at the same time I had wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

><p>I woke up at around eleven fifteen at night with the sound of someone shifting about in our dorm room, Hermione. I creeped quietly behind her and followed her down to the Gryffindor common room wearing my blue bathrobe and bringing my wand with me just in case. There could be anything in lurking around the Gryffindor tower. I had expected something exciting at least but when I had got down there, there was only Harry and Ron, not very exciting at all.<p>

"YOU!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione flicked the lamp on. I smirked at his behaviour before walking over to them sleepily, tripping over my feet along the way. Curse me and my clumsiness!

"What's going on?" I asked Harry quietly once I had reached him, yawning all the way.

"I'll tell you later..." He trailed off looking at the fight brewing before him.

"GO BACK TO BED!" Ron half whispered, half screamed at Hermione.

"I almost told your brother," She snapped, "Percy, he's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this,"

"Come on," Harry said to Ron before turning to me. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not. What are we doing anyway?"

"Hopefully beating up Malfoy"

"I'm in" I replied without a moment's hesitation and followed them through the hole in the portrait of the fat lady. I should have guessed Hermione wasn't going to give up easily because she followed me through the portrait hole, hissing at us like a demented goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells," I knew about them too but I wasn't going to say anything now was I?

"Go away" Ron groaned, I nodded sleepily in agreement.

"All right, but I warned you, _you_ just remember what _I_ said when _you're_ on the train _home_ tomorrow, you're so..." But what we were, we didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. Ha...ha!

"Now what am I going to do?" She asked shrilly, glaring at me as if it were my fault.

"Don't look at me!" I held my hands up in surrender trying to fight my smirk at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"That's your problem anyway," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late." We hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with us.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not." Ron replied.

"D'you honestly think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me."

"No, but we can hope" I whispered to Ron caused him to chuckle and Hermione to glare at me some more.

"If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" Ron stopped laughing to glare at Hermione. I know it wasn't the time but I couldn't help but think that he looked kind of cute when he glared like that.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris." breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. I hated that cat and that cat hates me just as much so I took a couple of steps back and gripped onto Harry's robe...only, it wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He appeared to be curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked away suddenly once we crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere," said Harry.

"How's your arm." I asked, feeling sorry for what happened earlier that day in our flying lesson. He had given me quite a scare having no control over his broom whatsoever _and _falling off it. I couldn't help but think over and over again how it oculd have been me.

"Fine," said Neville, showing us. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione, Neville, but not me.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." I smirked at the thought and nodded in agreement. "That means you too Rosie"

I opened my mouth to disagree with Ron but Harry hissed at me to be quiet and beckoned us all forward. We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry clearly expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris for he was acting like James Bond, but we were very lucky. We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room and waited. What? I do not know, for Harry wouldn't let us talk. I gripped my wand tightly in my hand anyway and waited for Filch to jump out of the shadows and strangle me but he never did. Ron whispered something to Harry and then a noise from the next room made me jump in the air with fright. Harry had his hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my scream and raised his other hand, that held his wand, in the air when we all heard someone speak only...it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," It was Filch, the scariest man alive, speaking to Mrs. Norris. Harry frantically waved us to follow him as quickly as possible and dragged me by the hand obviously unaware he was doing so. The feel of his hand against mine was making my heart beat so fast it was bound to leap right out of my chest. The other reason for it beating erratically was due to the fact that we were running from Filch, but Harry's hand played a large part.

Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when we heard Filch enter the trophy room. My heart was practically banging agaisnt my ribs like a man in jail screaming 'Let me out! I'm innocent!' I squeezed Harry's hand harder and to my surprise he squeezed back, oh sweet biscuits on ice-cream.

"They're in here somewhere," he muttered, "probably hiding,"

"This way" Harry mouthed to us. I nodded drastically and allowed him to pull me down a long gallery full of suits of armour. I was beginning to think we could actually get away but Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeek and broke into a run, I would have done that ages ago if it Harry hadn't been holding my hand, but he tripped and grabbed me around the waist. I let go of Harry's hand due to the impact and the pair of us toppled right into a suit of armour, it hurt like crazy and I knew i'd be sore in the morning. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle and burst my ear drums.

"RUN! Harry yelled, and we all sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether the creepy man was following or not. We swung around the doorpost and galloped down, like horses, one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where we were or where we were going. We ripped through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near our charms classroom, which we knew was miles from the trophy room. I loved charms; it was one of the few classes I was actually good at. Flitwick absaloutly adores me, might I add, but that's probably because I am actualy _good _at the subject, hell i'm alright with anything _but _Transfiguration. One lessons we had to turn our pets into water goblets and I did but it had wings and began flying around the classroom. It was hillarious and I earned a point for effort but Artie wasn't happy with me, I could tell. He even left a little surprise on my potions essay. That was hard to explain to Professor Snape...

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. In fact they all were except me; I was simply taking big breaths. I could run fast when I wanted to and I've had plenty of practise in the past few years.

"I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron who was wheezing like crazy.

"quickly as possible," I said, my eyes darting around for any sign of Filch or his stupid cat. I didn't lie when I said I was scared of Filch, he's seriously terrifying. I keep having nightmares of him of chasing me around the school with a knife in hand. Get rid of the knife and i'm the next Sybil Trelnaway.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." I thought she was probably right, but I wasn't going to tell her that seeing as we still aren't exactly on speaking terms.

"Let's go," It was going to be that simple. We hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of us. It was Peeves. He caught sight of us and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves. Please, you'll get us thrown out." I all but begged but peeves simply cackled. Stupid, good for nothing poltergeist.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties. Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not of you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry said.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. This would not end well. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," I snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves but this was a big mistake. I really need to learn how to keep my temper under control...maybe I should take up Karate?

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves yelled, sending me a not too subtle wink. We ducked under Peeves and ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door but it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" We could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. I couldn't take it anymore and panicked. I lifted my wand to the door, tapped the lock and whispered, 'Alohomora!' The locked clicked and the door swung open, we piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed our ears against it, listening intently.

"Which way did they go, Peeves." Filch was saying, "Quick, tell me!" I whimpered quietly at the sound of Filches voice and I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it lightly, Harry.

"Say 'please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right, please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" And then we heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. I have to admit, that was pretty funny.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay—get off, Neville!" Harry snapped, letting go of my hand. "What?" I turned around with him and froze in horror. There stood, drooling like a maniac, was a three headed monster...or dog. A dog, that filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor, was standing still with all six eyes staring at me. I couldn't understand why it wasn't eating us or something but then it or they started to growl. My eyes darted around the room quickly before I scampered out of the room, the others following behind. Harry had slammed the door shut and we ran back down the corridor. I didn't see Filch on our way back at all but I didn't care which was a first. We didn't stop running until we reached the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor. That was one freaking terrifying dog still...not as terrifying as Filch.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces...not to mention my poofed up hair. My hair does that a lot, randomly puff's up. I really need to brush it more often...

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted, I was even panting. Running from a crazy three-headed dog, creepy man and a evil cat isn't something I do everyday.

The portrait swung forward all five of us scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into the armchairs. They really were soft.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally after about a five minute pause. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." If I wasn't so traumatized at todays events I would have been laughing at that statement but instead I just nodded lamely.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" She snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" I thought back to the events of what happened and watched it back in my head like a silent movie. Sneak, run, hide, fall, Run, peeves, run, door, dog, floor, trapdoor, run, seats...wait...trapdoor?

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads" Harry said, at that I leaped out of my chair. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above my head, flashing like a lightening storm.

"No, not the floor, it was standing on a trapdoor." I said with wide eyes and Hermione smiled at me in appreciation. I felt like a detective or a scientist that had just made a magnificent discovery. I felt brilliant.

"Nice to see someone here with some sense, yes it was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something," Hermione now stood up and glared at the boys. "I hope you are pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Coming Rose?" She asked, not waiting for an answer and disappeared to the girls dormitories.

"No, we don't mind," I muttered, making Harry snicker. "Later guys"

"Night'" They replied and with that I bounded on up to the girls dormatories after Hermione. I had no clue my memory could work like that but I guess I do now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I mean it this time, I won't be updating til Tuesday OK? (: Happy Christmas peeps <strong>

**Love you's xx**


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter...i'm not _that_ creative**

**I only own my OC'S **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Halloween**

A red headed Malfoy kept gawking at our table the next morning at Harry and Ron. It was clearly obvious that he had set us up. Harry had filled me and Ron in about a package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection, while I simply attempted to catch up on some sleep. And before you ask why he was red headed, that was my prank. After supper the previous night, I cast an invisible charm over me, I had studied it in a third year charms book, and snuck into the dungeons. It helps have a memory like mine because I just remembered the password I had heard Pansy use earlier that day, and snuck into Malfoys dorm room. Once I was there I changed his ordinary shampoo into temporary orange hair dye with a simple flick of my wand. So this morning, when he entered the great hall,he was met with loud volumes of laughter. He just missed fred and george giving me high fives and suprised looks from the other end of the hall. Oh yes, I really am that good. The only problem is that it would only last a couple of hours but it was long enough to me. I didn't want to be too cruel, did I? Nope.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. I let out a sleepy murmur of agreement before slamming my head down on the table.

"Or both," said Harry. All we really knew about the object was that it was about two inches long and that was pretty much it.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron as well as me, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus and I simply didn't care anymore. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy other than the hair dye and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

* * *

><p>As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual I couldn't help but stare in shock as a long, thin package carried by sick large screech owls was brought in. My attention was lifted, however, when Artie flew to my side with a letter attached to his left leg. <em>Since when had he been able to do that<em>?

I carefully removed the letter from Artie's leg and opened it quickly. It was my test results from Madam Pomfrey, including a list of all the things I am allergic to and as it turns out, I'm allergic to the dragon dung fertiliser they use in herbology. Ah, mystery solved.

I was so wrapped up in reading my letter that I hadn't noticed Harry and Ron had disappeared, along with the package, and was now replaced with Fred and George Weasley.

"What's that you got there?" Fred asked, nicking the letter from my hands.

"A letter from Madam Pomfrey about my Allergies, I have to go see her about some medication before charms this afternoon," I replied, taking a bite out of my bacon and chewing on it.

"YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES!" Fred exclaimed, quite like Ron had. I simply rolled my eyes and attempted to get it back, which was a complete utter fail.

"NO WAY!" Said George, ripping the letter from his twins grasp and reading it furiously, "wow"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'm allergic to a lot of things but _please _give it back." The red headed twins simply shook their heads in perfect synchronisation. Creepy yet cool.

"You know, when my mother said our aunt Polly had it bad she clearly hadn't met you," George mumbled.

"Hey she's my mum too!"

"Polly?" I asked taking another forkful of bacon and shoving it into my mouth.

"Yeah, we had this aunt, mum's sister. She died when we were three and she was allergic to a lot of things too. She didn't have any kids but still...maybe we're related?" Fred joked, pushing me to the side just as I was about put a piece of egg in my mouth, forcing it to smudge all over my face.

"FRED!"

* * *

><p>On Halloween morning I woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors, good thing I'm not allergic to pumpkins because I love Pumpkin pie. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something I had been dying to try ever since I'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. It was a little cruel but very, <em>very <em>funny. To be honest I think Trevor rather enjoyed himself.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. I was partnered with Neville but I sat next to Seamus who had been partnered with Harry. I didn't mind seeing as me, Neville and Seamus all get along pretty well but unluckily for Ron,he had been partnered with Hermione. To tell you the truth it was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about still wasn't exactly speaking to us but we were forced to talk in Tranfiguration seeing as we were partners and I had sort of, maybe, accidentally set her shirt on fire somehow. She was being completely rediculous and demanded me to be punished for it, instead Hermione lost us five points for her ridiculous behaviour and I had to assist her to the hospital wing seeing as she had slightly singed her thumb. It was only a little blister, nothing too bad but now she seems to have it in her head that i'm out to kill her. The boys think its hillarious but i'm not too sure I like being called 'pyschotic maniac'.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly are very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." I snorted with laughter at this and Neville giggled at my side. I giggle he giggles, he giggles I giggle...wow...try saying _that_ ten times fast. (**A/N - It's hard. Ttrust me, i've tried!)**

It wasn't too difficult as I wasn't terrible at charms. Infact my best subjects are potions, charms and DADA. I swished and flicked and my feather lifted off my desk and above my head. **However**, seeing as Seamus was sitting next to me _something_ was bound to go wrong. Just as my beautiful, white feather lifted off my desk gracefully, Seamus set his feather aflame with a loud bang and a spark flew from his feather and onto mine. It immediately caught fire and a pile of ashes scattered on my head. _How lovely._

As I was glaring at Seamus and wiping the feather dust off my head, ignoring Harry's laughter, I overheard Hermione and Ron arguing.

"You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled, I couldn't help but think Ron was being a complete idiot. Of course she could do it, she's _Hermione_.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Echoed Hermione's voice through the classroom and was soon followed by Professor Flitwick's excited voice.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

"P-p-professor? Rosie did it too" Neville stuttered, blushing furiously. As shocked as I was that Neville had spoken out in class to a teacher I didn't want to ruin his boldness by gaping like a fish out of water so I did my best poker face and smiled at the teacher like the cheshire cat I am.

"Oh, where's your feather then Miss Thomas?" The Cheshire cat in me turned into Mrs. Norris on a bad day. Completely and utterly pissed off.

"Ask him!" I glared, pointing at Seamus who cowered under my fierce gaze. The rest of the class burst out into a fit of giggles, including a confused professor. I didn't think he knew what he was laughing at but like I said earlier when one person giggles others are sure to follow. It's infectious like that.

I wasn't in the best of moods at the end of class but neither was Ron, infact he seemed even more pissed off than me and I was not a happy chappy.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as we pushed our way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Hermione was behind me and had obviously overheard; she pushed past me knocking into Harry on the way.

"I think she heard you," Harry said to Ron. I simply rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped, before running off after Hermione who was heading toward the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hermione come out." I said for about the hundredth time. If someone had told me yesterday I'd be sitting on a sink in the girls bathroom begging <em>Hermione Granger<em> of all people, to go eat with me in the Great Hall because there will be pumpkin pie...I would have told them they were completely bonkers and sent them off to a mental institution.

"No, what's the point?" She mumbled from inside the locker.

"WHAT'S THE POINT? What do you mean what's the point? It's HALLOWEEN! A feast, food! **PUMPKIN PIE!"** I exclaimed jumping off the sink. I know I could just open the door with a wave of my wand but that would be rude. She could be sitting _on_ the toilet for all I know.

"Why don't you go if you're so desperate to leave?" She snapped at me. I could practically feel her glare coming from the cubical.

"Because I don't leave my friends alone when they are clearly upset!" I snapped back. I gasped slightly in response, I had really meant that. I considered Hermione as a friend, how strange.

I heard a sniffle and then a _click._ "You...you really mean that?"

"Of course I meant that! Who else can I run to when the boys are being complete idiots?" Before she could answer I felt the ground shake beneath my feet once, twice, three times. Hermione's mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Well if they idea of me wanting to be her friend was so terrifying then why did she sound so relieved?

She lifted up her hand and began pointing at something behind me and so naturally I turned around. I don't know what I was expecting to find but it certainly wasn't _that._ A large, ugly, green Troll was standing over me. I heard a large click and the troll growled at hermione and I and with that we let out two freakishly high pitched screams. He leaned forward and took a swipe at Hermione and so I pushed her out of the way and ducked, letting the club skim over my head.

He took another swing at Hermione and I dived on top of her, ignoring the sounds of crashing around me. I turned around slowly to find half the stalls smashed; Hermione clung onto me in fear. I patted her on the head, then took my wand out and pointed it right at the Trolls head but before I could hex it into tomorrow he turned around and grabbed me by the ankle which I totally wasn't expecting. As he did that I dropped my wand to the floor and Harry and Ron rushed in with wide eyes, taking in the scene.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER GROWN, SMELLY, DISGUSTING, BEAST! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT A FUCKING TOY!" I screamed as the Troll lifted me up and stared into my eyes dreamily and despite the situation I swore I heard Ron snigger. The troll was literally drooling over me and so I took it as a complement, i'm just that tasty looking.

Then Harry did something utterly ridiculous. When the troll turned around, taking me with him, Harry jumped onto its back. His hands around his neck and wand up his nose, in pain and fright I was flung onto the floor and landed on my bumwith a thud. Luckly for me I didn't land on my head but unfortunately I twisted back my fingers which was even more painful than crashing into suits of armour and being sat on my a rather heavy fellow first year. I crawled back over to Hermione, with my right hand in the air, and took her in my arms. I pushed her behind me and watched the scene unfold before my very eyes. It was like watching a horror film, scary but you just couldn't tear your eyes away.

The troll was howling in pain and began moving about; harry almost falling off his back. Ron was scared and panicked and picked up my wand, that was by his feet, and yelled "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The club lifted into the air with ease, before spinning slightly and landing on the trolls head. With a bang he was lying unconscious on the floor, Harry shaking behind him.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so," I whispered, shaking my head.

"It's just been knocked out." Harry confirmed, bending down and pulling his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Urgh, troll bogies," I groaned, watching Harry wipe the lumpy, gray, glue on the side of the troll's legs, disgusting. "Oi, Ron! My wand?" I yelled at the red head.

"Oh, right here" He chucked it at me and it all but flew into my left hand, for my right was completely mangled. "That wands really weird, it kept...hissing," He said eyeing it strangely. It never hissed at me.

"What core is it Rosie?" Hermione asked, I turned around to answer but she let out a shriek. "Rosie! Your hand!"

"My what—oh yeah, can you fix it?" I asked Hermione. "I'm not exactly ambidextrous"

She nodded reluctantly, took my wand and waved over it, muttering something. I screeched in pain and thanked Hermione before turning around only to face the wrath of three teachers standing before us, one sitting on a toilet seat. _If we were being taught defence by this goofball then I don't know what to think anymore._

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall hissed at the four of us, I hadn't seen this side of her and I have to admit it was quite terrifying. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" At that I looked over at Harry and Ron who were both looking over at me, clearly waiting for me to say something. Just as I was about to come up with something completely ridiculous Hermione spoke up saving me from embarassment. I can keep a straight face, I can act but for some reason I am absaloutly rubbish at making up something on the spot.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," Hermione said with her head hanging low.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own you know, because I've read all about them." Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione with their jaws dropped to the floor; I nipped them in the sides knowing that if Hermione's lie was going to work they shouldn't look so surprised. I simply looked at all three teachers with a blank expression and studied each of them carefully. McGonagall was furious yet proud, Quirrel looked baffled and scared and Snape just looked like Snape. Completely and utterly bored but when he looked up into my eyes he looked relieved and gave me a small smile that if you blinked you would have missed it. Unluckily for me I didn't blink and now that image has been imprinted in my brain and i'll never forget it, no matter how hard I'll try.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron knocked it out with its own club and Rosie had knocked me out the way of the troll...if she hadn't done so I may have been dead. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." 'Yeah and it was seconds away from gobbling me up like a tasty treat' I added in my head.

"Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall staring at the four of us, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head even lower than before, a small tear escaping her eye. I didn't think she had even lied to a teacher before so it was no wonder McGonagall bought her story, besides...it was _half _true.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."Hermione nodded and scurried out the bathroom. Professor McGonagall then turned to Harry, Ron and I with a strange expression on her face.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each win Gryffindor five points for that. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

We hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until we had climbed two floors up. I could still smell the troll like it was standing right behind me. That was when I noticed a great big pile of troll drool on my shoulder. I guesse he liked my new shampoo, Mango.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," Harry said.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted.

"Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if you hadn't been so mean to her earlier _or _locked the troll in with us," They boys turned to stare at me in shock. "Did you honestly think I didn't know about that?" Harry and Ron smiled sheepishly at me and soon we had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," we said in unison and then entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up, just the sight of it made my stomach grumble like crazy. My eyes glanced around the room before they laid on Hermione. She stood alone by the door, clearly waiting for us. There was an awkward pause between us; none of us were looking at each other. We all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. I was starving. After we ate, I walked with Hermione to the girls dormitories and didn't argue once, which was a shock. It turns out she isn't serious all the time and when I said 'Prove it' she took the pillow from my bed and whacked it over my face, prompting me to land on my bum with a thud where there was already a bruise forming. Hermione all but pee'd herself from laughing while I sat on the floor still trying to process the fact that _Hermione Granger, _of all people,had just knocked me onto my bum with a pillow. Crazy, crazy world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it (: Thanks for reading it and reviewing and such...which you should be doing!<strong>

**Oh and my sister thought it would be lovely if she would review and not even bother to read it...how..._nice_?**

**Hehe, hope you all had a great christmas like I did anyways (: Love you's xxx - Expect an update by Wednesday-**


	7. Quidditch

**Hehe, I know it's been a while since i've updated but i've been going through some stuff atm...even though that's no excuse. Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hehe jokes (: Thankyou for reviewing, like I said. Reviews make me happy and the happier I am the longer the quicker the update ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Owns nothin' cept' mah' Oc's (: Tweet, tweet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Quidditch**

_The door opened with a loud slam which echoed throughout the house. I opened my eyes in fright and a strange noise came out of my mouth. It sounded a bit like a babies cry._

"_Shhh, shhh baby it's ok," A sweet, soothing voice cooed in my ear like honey trickling down my throat. "Mummy and daddy will be home soon," She looked down at me and smiled happily. Her smile told me everything would be fine but her emerald green eyes held worry. Soft strands of red hair tickled my nose prompting me to sneeze and wake the child next to me. A loud shriek attacked my ear drums and so I did the first thing that came to mind. I poked the thing next to me and it shut up. I didn't even bother to look._

_Another noise came from the room that resembled a loud 'crack' and two people stood before me. A woman with long, auburn hair and tear filled amber-brown eyes looked down at me with a watery smile. She reached out two hands and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. _

'_Wake up...Rosie...wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!'_

I jolted up quick and landed on the floor with a bang. I raised my head up to find Hermione standing over me with a look of pure amusement. That _really _hurt.

"Not funny...Mione," I yawned and made my way up to stand only to find I was wrapped up in my duvet and fell head first on to the floor. My nose smacked against the cool, wooden floor. Blood began to gush out and before I had even time to grab my wand Hermione fixed it...with _my _wand.

"Hey, I know we're friends and all but you don't have to steal my things" I smirked, holding my palm out for my wand. She just stared at it curiously before handing it to me reluctantly. "I'm gonna go get ready,"

"Yeah, remember we're meeting the boys outside in five minutes" I heard her call after me before I shut the bathroom door. A rather large bristle brush lay on the sink just calling out for me. I picked it up and began combing through my large auburn knots and thought about that dream I just had...or was it a memory?

"ROSIE, HURRY UP! I'M BORED!" Hermione's shrill voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to glare at the door before throwing on my Gryffindor robes, already wearing my uniform, and rushing out the door giving Hermione no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>"Geez it's so...freaking...cold!" I complained while shivering like a maniac. Harry was playing Quidditch tomorrow against Slytherin and we were currently sitting outside in the freezing courtyard during our break. Hermione may have conjured up a bright blue fire, that could be carried around in a jam jar, but it wasn't making any difference to me...I was still cold.<p>

"Stop being such a wimp Rose," Hermione said to me making Harry and Ron snigger. Hermione granger just called _me _a wimp.

"I am not a...uh oh, Snapey socks at twelve o'clock"

"Huh?" All three of them said before it dawned on them what I had just said. Professor Snape was currently limping towards us with a really pissed off expression. I wasn't sure if the whole fire thing was allowed so we moved closer together to block the fire from view but Snape obviously got the drift that we were hiding something and limped over to investigate.

"What's that you've got there,_ Potter_," He sneered, eyes gazing over the book Harry was reading. It was Quidditch through the ages, and so Harry, being the good boy he is, willingly showed the Professor the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape glaring at all four of us, his eyes seemed to soften on mine. They squinted slightly as if he just noticed something new and turned to Harry and gave him his signature glare.

"Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" I protested once he limped away. "We're allowed books out here...aren't we?"

"I'm sure he just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily at my side. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg."

"Dunno. But I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Gryffindor common room after my adventures with the Weasley twins to find Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together next to a window doing homework. I creeped up slowly behind them and lunged at harry making his sheets fly everywhere. Hehehe, too funny.<p>

"GAH!" He exclaimed in shock while Hermione and Ron, and everyone else in the common room, erupted into large guffaws. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I replied making myself comfortable on his lap. "So...what'cha doin' my lovelies?"

"Charms homework," Ron replied glumly.

"Huh, I did that age's ago" The two boys looked at me in hope. I snatched Ron's homework form him in the blink of an eye, scanned it quickly then handed it back to him. "Check questions two and four again. Anyways, I thought you'd be brushing up on your Quidditch knowledge" I said to Harry.

Harry nodded and then stood up abruptly making me fall on the floor on my already sore bottom courtesy of the Troll _and _Hermione. I had no idea bums could bruise until recently...Oww.

"I'm going to go get it back." He said and looked at us to see if any of us were coming. We all knew what he was talking about, we were cool like that.

"Better you than me," Hermione and Ron said together while I said "Nah, I've got to practise my Transfiguration and conjuring..."

Harry didn't need to question that, knowing about the incident that happened earlier that morning, and left to get the book back.

"Yeah Rose, I don't think McGonagall would appreciate another cow in her office" Hermione said making Ron laugh. At the sound of Ron's laugh I noticed Hermione's smile grow even wider...she must be really glad about the whole friend's thing. Either that or she has an almighty crush on the Ronster...doubt it.

"It was one time! Besides, when she told us to picture the stool I did just that...I pictured the stool, the way I wanted it to be. Four legs, small, black and white...how was I supposed to know a freaking cow would appear in the middle of the classroom?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, ignoring all the amused looks my fellow Gryffindorians were giving me. She _did _find it a little amusing until Daisy, the cow which I named after the brief second in which I had known her, ate a bunch of third year essays. Fred and George were very pleased seeing as they, apparently, wrote a load of nonsence in that essay and theres had been eaten.

"Oh just be quite and do my homework," Ron shoved his charms work at me and with a wave of my wand; I corrected all his mistakes, ignoring the disapproving glares Hermione was giving me. Not five minutes later Harry rushed up to us, his black hair all over the place and his eyes wide as if he had just seen Professor Snape doing the Macarena while wearing a pink tutu.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as harry joined us.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a low whisper taking in his appearance. He simply turned to us and began to explain what he had just seen.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling us that you just saw Professor Snape complaining to Filch about being bit by that crazy three-headed mutant dog?" I asked. I had to admit, I was very close about the whole Snape thing minus the tutu...and the incredibly amazing dance routine.<p>

"Yes, so you know what this means." He said rather breathlessly.

"He's in pain?"

"No-well -yes but that's not the point Rose-"

"What is the point then?" I interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"Well you'd find out what it was if you didn't keep on interrupting me!" He exclaimed, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf from the Muggle story I read when I was six. What can I say? I do love my pigs.

"Go on then, no ones stopping you" I said, moving my hands gesturing him to carry on, and with a glare, in my direction, he did just that.

"He obviously tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. That's where he was going when Ron and I saw him...he's after whatever it's guarding!"

"Yeah, and I'd bet Harry's broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" I nipped in earning an approving smile from harry and a horrifying look from Hermione.

"No...He wouldn't" She said, shaking her head while picking up her Transfiguration essay. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.

"That was a bit rude Ron but I'm with Harry on this one. Snape's a creep"

"Yeah, I wouldn't put anything past Snape...but what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

* * *

><p>The next morning was the day of Harry's first Quidditch match and I was both excited and terrified for him. The Great Hall was full of the disgusting smell of fried sausages and the loud chatter of everyone, obviously excited for the upcoming match. I hate sausages. Ron claims that there's something wrong with me and I didn't disagree. It didn't mean that I agreed with him, which he thought, I was just incredibly sleepy and couldn't be asked to fight with him.<p>

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Ron said to Harry, waving a piece of toast in his face.

"I don't want anything." Harry insisted, looking down glumly at his plate.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry was obviously nervous seeing as in an hour he would be walking onto the Quidditch field, broom in hand.

"Harry, you need your strength," I said looking up at him with pleading eyes. He had just picked up a slice of toast, giving in, and was about to eat it when Seamus just had to open that big Irish mouth of his.

"Yeah Harry, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." And with that Harry allowed his slice of toast to fall to the plate with a small clunk.

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. It wasn't at all entertaining until I gave him a light kick in the shin causing him to wince and pour ketchup all over the table and his hand. That was _very _entertaining indeed.

* * *

><p>"Rosie! Lift it up higher!" Dean squawked at me when I accidentally allowed my side of the banner to fall to the ground and into a small patch of mud. Dean was really good at drawing so he drew a large Gryffindor lion with the words 'Potter for President' above and I preformed a little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. Charm's was definitely my forte.<p>

"Sorry!" I called back, lifting it above my head and yelling as Harry made his way onto the pitch. I saw him look up at us and so I sent him a, not too subtle, wink. He needed all the support he could get.

"I really hope we win," Hermione said form behind me.

"We're going to win!" I stated with a grin the size of Africa.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting towards the Slytherin's in their green outfits. There's something about the colour green that freaks me out...excluding Harry's eyes. That shade is probably the only shade of green that doesn't give me the heebie-jeebies.

"We've got Potter," Seamus and Dean said at the same time I said "We've got Harry," Hermione and Ron couldn't help but agree remembering the flying lesson incident. He was bloody brilliant that day.

"He was..." Hermione trailed off looking at the field. I was completely stunned. Either she could read my mind or I had just said that out loud.

"No she can't and yes you did." Ron said before looking up at the flying students on brooms.

"Damn" I muttered, avoiding the blow in the side Hermione was so willing to give me (She absolutely detested me swearing, cursing or even mouthing off someone). I was soon distracted by the hilarious commentating from no other than Lee Jordon, friend of Fred and George and fellow mischief maker, the troublesome four. I would say the fantastic four but I believe that's already taken.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angeline Johnson of Gryffindor. What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and attractive, too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor" Lee mumbled into the microphone, earning a laugh from me. McGonagall was keeping a close watch on him from what I could see and dispite the clear amusement on her face she was thoroughly ticked off.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve. Back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle" I booed at this point rather loudly.

"Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle" I gave a thunderous yell at this and jumped up and down, waving the banner like a maniac along with the other two holding it.

"That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—ouch—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger –Quaffle taken by the Slytherin's—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way be Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which"

"FRED!" I screamed to Lee who yelled 'Thanks' in return before continuing his commentating. I simply ignored everyone's questioning glances, clearly wondering how in the name of Merlin I could tell them apart, and just focused on the sounds of Lee's voice and Harry floating about the flied doing nothing. Well...looking for the Snitch.

"Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she's really flying, doges a speeding Bludger. The goal posts are ahead—come on, now Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" At this I screamed like a complete maniac and Dean, Seamus and I were waving the banner over our heads. They cheers from the Gryffindors pretty much drowned out the disappointed moans and howls from those Slytherin's.

"Budge up there, move along!" A familiar voice boomed from behind me before knocking me to the ground. "Sorry there Rosie," He said. His grubby left hand reached out and pulled me up with just a yank on my robes.

"It's ok Hagrid" I beamed back before resting my chin on Dean's shoulder as Hagrid squeezed in next to Hermione, Ron and me.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, rasing his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. I did the same only squinting my eyes seeing as I didn't have any binoculars. He just appeared to be floating about looking for the snitch, apparently that was what Wood had told him to do.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee was saying rather grumpily. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?" At this I craned my neck around and stood on my tip toes, as if I were pretending to be a Giraffe while searching for the Snitch, to help Harry.

I watched anxiously as Harry dived downward, neck and neck with the Slytherin Seeker. It was as if time had stopped because pretty much everyone on the pitch and in the stands were watching the two Seekers. Then WHAM! Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, sending harry's broom off course with him hanging on for dear life.

"FOUL!" I screeched along with pretty much all the Gryffindors.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean yelled by my side.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked confusedly. He was clearly missing out on a lot of things.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously, all but stamping his feet in the process.

"In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game," I explained.

"Oh...but this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid growled furiously. I tried to keep my temper in check by listening to Lee's commentating only it didn't help all that much.

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul"

"Jordan, I'm warning you"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." I couldn't help but laugh at Lee and McGonagall. They should definitely do this more often.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherin's score—A no..."

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Harry mumbled as he stared into his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..." I snatched Dean's binoculars from his back pocket, carefully, and watched as harry struggled to keep hold of his broom. It wasn't a very good view because I was only holding them with on hand seeing as the other was gripping the poster tightly, but I didn't really care. I only cared about Harry being safe, that was all. He was my best friend after all. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand, I let out a terrified scream.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking like crazy. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic—no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." I handed Dean back his binoculars to which took with a confused face and I watched Hermione snatch Hagrids binoculars and frantically looked at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasper, "Snape...look." I grabbed Deans binoculars again, searching the croud till I found him. He had his eyes fixated on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something, jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me" I growled, flinging Dean's binoculars back at him and zipping off into the crowd before they could say another word.

I fought my way across the stands to where Snape stood and raced along the row behind him; I didn't even apologise as I knocked Quirrel headfirst into the row in front. I couldn't care less; he smelt funny and needed an excuse to have a bath. That excuse was landing in some mud.

Once I reached Snape, I crouched down, pulled out my wand and whispered a quick spell Hermione had taught me earlier that day. And soon a few bright blue fames shot from my wand and onto the hem of Snape's robes. About thirty seconds later Snape let out a yelp and I realised I couldn't put it out. I saw a small, pale hand reach out with a jar and scooped them up and into her pocket, Hermione. We crawled our way back to the others, me thanking Hermione like crazy along the way.

We reached them just in time to see Harry speed toward the ground, clap his hand to his mouth like he was going to be sick all over the field, hit the field on all fours, cough and catch something gold that flew out of his mouth.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head. I scurried down from the stands to the Quidditch field, the others in tow, and flung myself into Harry's arms.

"Well done Harry," I whispered into his ear before I released him.

"Thanks" He replied rather awkwardly before hugging Hermione.

* * *

><p>"It was Snape," Ron explained as we sat in Hagrid hut drinking rather strong cups of tea. I love strong tea, yum.<p>

"We saw him cursing your broomstick; he wouldn't take his eyes off you." I added, not mentioning the part when I set his coat on fire.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who was completely oblivious as to what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" We each looked at each other and I could tell by the look in Harry's eye he was going to tell Hagrid the truth and that Hagrid wouldn't like it. The truth can hurt.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." I knew Hagrid wouldn't take it very well, he dropped the teapot and it landed on the floor with a crash.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked, not bothering to clean up the mess on the floor. I walked over to the teapot as, listening to the conversation, and cleaned it up off the floor with a quick wave of my wand.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumlbedore to guard the..."

"Yes?"

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" I exclaimed, setting the now shiny teapot back on the table.

"Rubbish," Hagrid grumbled.

"I can just smash it again if you like then." I countered, thinking Hagrid was talking about the pot.

"Oh, no sorry Rosie, thank you but Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try to kill harry!" cried Hermione. She seemed to have changed her tune about that greasy haired creep.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eyes contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly, his face as red as a tomato. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh—yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there." Harry exclaimed sounded a lot like a bad detective in one of those cheesy Muggle films while Hagrid just looked beyond furious with himself. It was hard to not feel sorry for him, maybe he was right. Maybe Snape is one of the good guys, who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Meh. Thanks to all those lovely people who have reviewd (you know who you are) and I'll probably be editing this chapter again soon anyways cuz I haven't doubled checked it yet...och weeel! Thanksies, love you's xxxx<strong>


	8. Mirrors

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, I am not J.K Rowling and I only own my oc's...(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Mirrors**

It was nearing Christmas time; the black lake was completely frozen solid, the ground was covered in a soft, white blanket of snow and the Weasley twins had been punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Professor Garlic breath around, bouncing off the back of his turban. It was my idea of course but I was far too sneaky to get caught so I didn't get any trouble. Everything was cold these days though and I hadn't seen very much of Artie either. He had mostly been chilling out at Hagrid's because he feeds him which is a good thing I suppose but I begun to miss my feathered friend...and his hatred for Malfoy.

I had never been fond of the cold and was greatly appreciative of the roaring fires in the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall. If that wasn't enough to keep me nice and toasty I was wearing multiple pairs of socks to keep my feet warm. I found that it did work to an extent but the potions classroom still somehow managed to make them numb. Why we had to work in the dungeons was a mystery to me, another is why Hogwarts even has dungeons? In my opinion if Hogwarts had to have dungeons it would be used to lock the Slytherin's in. They've been being quite bitchy recently, especially Draco, ever since they lost the Quidditch match to us.

"I _do_ feel sorry," Draco began, one potions class, not sounding at all sorry, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He even had the nerve to glare at Harry mischievously while he spoke and seemed to be completely oblivious as to the fact that I won't be going home either. Infact I was glad, ecstatic even. Hogwarts was starting to feel more like a home to me than ever.

"Oh shut up Malfoy" I snarled, glaring fiery daggers at him.

"Make me, _Thomas"_ and so I did. With a flick of my wand I shut him up good. Well, actually I turned his mouth into a zipper and locked it shut before he could say another word. We had been spending a lot of time in the library recently and I came across a book full of useful hex's and things...don't ask how, I just did. Besides, it was quite amusing but as usual the only person who didn't find it amusing was, drum roll please, Professor Snape...and Hermione but she doesn't count because she's hardly ever pleased when I do stuff like that.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" He growled from behind his desk, not even glancing over at me. I would know, I was glaring right at him and was about to argue when Hermione gave me a big shove in the side and one of her 'don't push it' looks. "And someone take zippy to the hospital wing" Ok, maybe Snape isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>When we left the dungeons at the end of potions, with a rather good mood after the Malfoy incident mind you, we found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead with two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom. As I was about to ask 'Since when did trees grow legs?', but stopped when it started making a loud puffing sound in which resembled much like Hagrid.<p>

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. I simply stood back with a grin on my face and my arms crossed still feeling rather smug about the zippy incident. I am never gonna let him live that down...ever.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron" I was still smiling from head to toe at Hagrid but at a different thought. As it turns out Ron is staying behind for Christmas as well so I won't be the only girl...hehe.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" The cold, familiar voice of Draco Malfoy drawled from behind me sending repulsive shivers down me back. As I turned he was wearing a cold smirk that matched the weather perfectly.

"Yes" I snapped back at him before grinning at Hagrid again. Draco simply ignored me as I hadn't said a thing and turned towards Ron, his two goons following behind.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, _Weasley? _Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." What an asshole. Ron dived at Malfoy before I had time to blink and I watched as he gripped the front of his robes and threatened to punch his face in. Malfoy had never looked so terrified but unfortunately Snapiekins just had to ruin the moment.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes and zipped behind me instantly, zipped...Hehe. No one gives him the creeps more than Professor Snape and strangely enough Snapey doesn't seem to mind me too much.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, his huge hairy face popped out from behind the tree.

"Malfoy was being an ass," I growled at the same time as Hagrid said "Malfoy was insultin' his family." But again, they just ignored me.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily.

"But Professor—" I protested weakly. The Professor cut me off with a glare which seemed to soften as it reached my eyes but then I had to sneeze and ruin it.

"Five points from Gryffindor," He said, his voice no more than a weak whisper. He cleared his voice awkwardly before his cold exterior returned. "and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." The three snakes pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking but not before Draco shoved me head first into the snow when Professor Snape wasn't looking. He just _had _to do that didn't he?

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him—"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape" Hermione helped me up off the ground and I spat snow furiously out of my mouth like it was poison.

"Me too Harry, I never thought I'd have it in me to hate anyone but that was before I met the Slytherin's...the lot of them are sneaky little snakes even if my mum was one."

"Your mum was in slytherin?" Ron asked; his eyes bugging out of their sockets. "I thought you didn't know squat about your parents?"

"I don't" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But the hat does and I'm not a Slytherin so forget it Ron" I snapped lightly, slightly insulted by the way Ron had slowly begun to inch away from me. I caught him muttering something to harry that sounded a lot like "that explains the temper!" but I was just going to ignore that, which he should be thankful for considering my temper.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid, appearing completely oblivious to our little conversation. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Infact, he seemed a little too oblivious like he were deliberately trying to change the subject. He knew something important and I was going to find that out but until then...until then I just have to act as normal as a witch can be.

"Coolio" I grinned and followed him into the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. As soon as I entered the great hall I was instantly taken away with its spectacularness. Is that even a word? Who cares? Anyway, festoons of holly and mistletoe were hung all around the walls and about a dozen Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles, it's a wonder they haven't caught fire yet. In all my life I had never seen anything so incredible, Mirielle never even puts a tree up at Christmas. She's a right old scrooge, bah humbug and all.

"How many days you got left until yet holidays?" Hagrid asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just one," I replied almost instantly earning shocked glances from Harry and Ron and I'm not entirely sure as to why.

"OH! That's reminds me, you three—" she pointed at, Harry, Ron and I before continuing. "We've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." Great, more books.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. "Hey, Rosie, do you think you could do that?" He asked me, pointing towards our dwarf of a teacher.

"Hmm, I haven't tried it but I suppose I could give it ago...ask me that question tomorrow." I replied, walking out of the great hall. Its magnificentness had now worn of. Again, is that even a word?

"The library," said Hagrid, following us out of the hall. "Just before the holidays, bit keen, aren't yeh?" He had no idea.

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." I immediately cringed just waiting for his reaction and I wasn't disappointed.

"YOU WHAT?" Hagrid exclaimed loudly, looking utterly shocked. "Listen here— I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothing' to you what the dogs guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione, giving him her best innocent sad eyes look. Hah! Only _I _can work that look but at least she's trying.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble—" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere—just give us a hunt—I know I've read his name somewhere." I know I haven't.

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly. He wasn't going to budge and we knew it.

"Sorry for bothering you Hagrid." I apologised with a lopsided grin getting a cheeky smile from Hagrid.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron rather rudely, wiping the smile of Hagrid's face and dragged me off with the others toward the library.

"I don't wanna go!" I resisted, pulling back against Ron's arm only to be gripped on the other side by Harry before being forcibly pushed into the dusty library full of dusty books and dustiness.

"Please Rose, I know it's boring but we have to find out what Snape's trying to steal!" Harry whisper shouted in my ear as he pushed me towards a pile of books laid out. They had been working me like a machine and it's all because of my stupid, dysfunctional brain...or Photographic memory. I would pick up a book, scam it through then throw it to Ron who'd pass it to Harry or Hermione who'd put it away. I only have to read this once or basically look at the page once and the information is imprinted in my brain which can be a good thing but after a while I get a huge migraine.

"Fine," I gave up and flopped myself on the cold hard chair before flipping open some random book about fire spells. I pulled out my reading glasses and begun to read it. Ten books later, Harry came rushing out from wherever he'd wandered off from with a face as pale as the snow falling outside.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on—OUT!" Madam Pince, the librarian, yelled at Harry while threatening him with a feather duster. God, what a sight! With one last look at the book Hermione, Ron and I rushed off behind harry shaking our heads with sadness showing we found nothing while I was shaking from head to toe in silent laughter from Harry's feather duster experience.

"Oh shut up" He snapped light heartedly before pulling me down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, good thing I was hungry then.

* * *

><p>"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you." Said Hermione, she was staring me down as if she knew I was going to object. Heck Seamus Finnigan knew I was going to object and even he hadn't a clue as to what we were discussing. "And send me an owl if you find anything."<p>

"But Hermione, it's gonna be the holidays!" I complained while growling ever so slightly. "I know it's important and all but my brain is turning to utter mush, I can't even say how many books I've read!" That was an utter lie and she knew it, it was well over fifty but who am I to complain? I just stroked Arties feather to keep myself calm. Incase you are wondering or you're just insanely curious Artie had been making a random appearance every now and again to say hello. Clearly he missed me just as much as I missed him.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." Hermione replied before looking at me with big, sad eyes. "You know, I'm really going to miss you guys"

I let out an involuntary sigh before pulling Hermione into a big hug. "You know I'll miss you too and don't worry about Flamel, we'll figure it out."

"Not likely" Harry grumbled into his hands, I walked out of Hermione arms and into Harry's lap.

"Don't be such a pessimist Harry!" I smiled while attempting to flatten down his hair which was seemingly impossible, it just kept bouncing back up like springs in a mattress. Artie zipped over to my side and chirped in agreement before nibbling on some crushed up roasted chestnuts from Hagrid.

"It's hard not to, It's just I know I've read his name somewhere! It's so frustrating!" I nodded before hopping off his lap and jumping into Ron's for no particular reason. Ron just gave me a questioning look before tapping my arm awkwardly, ignoring the suggestive looks from Seamus and Dean.

* * *

><p>I woke up Christmas morning with a great big smile plastered across my face. I scrambled clumsily across my bed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up only to trip on something hard. I didn't trip hard enough over the 'object' to fall over but it was enough to send my heart into overdrive and let out an involuntary squeak of pain in result of banging my toe on the edge of the bed in panic. The room was dimly lit and so I could not see what the source of my current morning problems was.<p>

'Probably a book' I thought as I made my way into the bathroom to clean up, grabbing the pile of clean clothes I had laid out the night before on the end of my bed.

The cool water splashing against my face did the job in waking me up but it wasn't all that pleasant or necessary. I seriously doubt that I would have been able to go back to sleep due to the fact that I was practically bursting with excitement. I had bought all of my friend's presents with the money from my velvet bag via owl delivery, it's quite like the Muggle order and delivery system only it's by owl and a heck of a lot faster, and I just couldn't wait to see them open them!

A rather disgusting smell wafted into my nostrils as I made my way back into my room making my enthusiastic smile turn into a not so enthusiastic grimace.

"EWWWWWW!" I screeched, before rushing back into the bathroom and slamming the door, breathing heavily against it. After waiting a few moments to regain my breath I took a deep gulp of air opened the door and walked back into my now stinky room. I held one hand over my nose and mouth and the other clutched my wand and stumbled over to my bedside lamp to light it.

Once the room had finally lit up I could finally discover what the source of all my problems was. Unfortunately I had underestimated my abilities to hold my breath and I was beginning to get dizzy and I momentarily forgot about the stinky situation and I inhaled that horrendously, revolting stench.

"Pourquoi moi?" I muttered under my breath as I got down on my hand and knees to look for the thing that caused the smell. I was half expecting it to be something the boys had left me as revenge for putting Muggle itching powder in their beds and not telling them how I managed to do it, getting into the dorms and the whole itchy thing. Instead I found a poorly wrapped, green package. I had thought about chucking it out the nearest window but then I noticed it had a tag on it. With the tip of my wand I flipped over the tag so that I could read it and after doing so I let out a great big breath and ripped off the paper.

The tag had said "To Rosie, Happy Christmas...hope you enjoy the present, Gred & Forge" and enjoy it I did. As it turned out the boys had gotten me a small box of tricks from Zonko's joke shop and I had accidentally set off a dung bomb by kicking it over on my way to the bathroom. The funny thing is that I had pretty much gotten the twins the same thing but only more a few sweets.

I tucked the present under Lavenders bed and looked up only to find a few more in the corner and so I ran, excitedly over to the pile and tore open every single present without missing so much as a beat.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been quite uneventful aside from the twins teasing me for getting a Sweater just like there's only pink. I had been brave enough to wear it and my hair was even let down. I have to tell you though; it was quite funny when Ron asked me politely to "go sit with your other friends Lavender". One, Lavender has blonde hair not auburn and two she likes purple not pink and three she wasn't even staying here during the holidays!<p>

Another rather funny moment was when Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle while eating some Christmas pudding. I didn't even bother due to my allergies. In fact, I was quite delightfully surprised when I found out the elves had made me a meal quite similar to theirs only without certain things that allowed me to blow up. It was clearly the work of Dumbledore and so I flashed him the most genuine grin I could muster up.

After the meal I trudged on up towards the girls dormitories and threw all of my things I gained from the crackers onto my bed before inspecting my presents once more. Hermione had gotten me a little black diary sort of thing and charmed it so that only _I _could open it. She had heard about me trying to figure out who my parents are _and _that I was having trouble sleeping and so she bought me the diary to write everything in, including my bizarre dreams/possible memories.

Other than the Weasley jumper and the _surprise _from that morning I hadn't received anything other gifts from Ron's family. I _had_ received a couple of bits and bobs from my fellow roommates and, surprise surprise, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. It wasn't anything special but they were both Muggle related things. Seamus got me a packet of Skittles while Dean got me some nut-free chocolates, they knew I had a sweet tooth besides; I had gotten them a bunch of sweets from honey dukes too. Lavender gave me some lavender scented soaps while Parvati got me a bottle of special mango scented shampoo and conditioner that was supposed to leave my hair fresh, smooth and shiny all day.

* * *

><p>Without a doubt it had been the best Christmas ever yet something had been nagging at the back of my mind all day. I had a feeling Ron and Harry had been hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was. They were constantly talking in hushed whispers during lunch but I heard a few words like 'Sneak' and 'Cloak' but I didn't think much into it at the time...but that didn't mean I wasn't going to investigate.<p>

Once everyone had gone to sleep, which was basically no one in my dorm, I shuffled on my Kermit the frog slippers and scampered down the stairs and stood outside the boy's corridor. I knew they were planning something, harry had that expression he did the night we discovered fluffy. It was a mixture between determination, excitement and slight fear. The fear was quite obvious at the time but this time I hadn't a clue.

After a while of waiting and no show I sauntered back down towards the common room, kicked my feet up and rested my eyes. A few moments couldn't hurt. However, a few moments ended up being half an hour and I was woken up by someone furiously shaking my shoulders releasing me from my sweet dreams of a world where everything was made out of chocolate and you would sleep on beds made of marshmallow.

"Rosie! Wake up!" I opened my eyes expecting to see an over excited Harry, judging by the tone of his voice, but once I did...he was gone. There was no one else in the room but me and so with a shrug of my shoulders I allowed my eyes to shut again. This didn't last long, however, when I received a sharp pain in my left side as if I had just been nipped.

"YAAAAOWWWW!" I yelped, clutching my side whilst glaring at every part of the room searching frantically for the culprit so that I could pummel him/it/her. But once again, sadly, there was no one else in the room therefore there was no one there for me to punch. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ok, I give...show yourself," I spoke not-so confidently to the room before standing up to straighten out my navy blue dressing gown. Once I lifted my head back up I found myself staring to the familiar green eyes of my best friend Harry Potter...and only that.

"Where the hell has the rest of your body gone?" I exclaimed incredulously while reaching out to poke Harry's cheek just to make sure that he was indeed real and that I was not dreaming. Harry just grinned cheekily at me before taking some sort of cloak off of himself revealing a rather amused looking Ron standing beside him. Then it hit me, an invisibility cloak.

"Ooh! Where did you get that? They're supposed to be really rare!" I squealed, jumping up and down like an excitable puppy.

"It was a gift," He smiled. "Now, before you ask anymore questions there's something I have to show you guys! Come here!" Before I could protest Harry gripped hold of my night robe and pulled me flat against his left side and Ron to his right before throwing the cloak over all three of us. Not that I didn't mind being close to harry at the time but a thought had struck me and so I just had to act on it before Harry could take me to wherever he wanted to take me. No less than three seconds later the sound of Ron's girlish squawk filled the corners of the common room making me burst into a fit of giggles.

"_Whatwasthatfor_?" He wheezed out in one breath, one hand on his heart as if trying to stop it from beating so frantically.

"For nipping me and _please_ I _know_ it was you Ronald so don't even _bother _giving me that look!" and with that we made our way out the common room and into the corridors, clutching onto Harry as if our lives depended on it...which it might have.

With all three of us huddled under the cloak we had to walk terribly slow, following the lead of harry. We were getting nowhere, we ended up wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing" said Ron.

"Me too"

"Let's forget it and go back,"

"NO!" Harry hissed, looking around desperately. "I know it's here somewhere..." We continued down the corridors and I eventually zoned out until we ended up inside an unused classroom...or what looked like it. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and flung it in my face. Once I was cloak-free I was fully able to take everything in and standing in the corner of the room was a very large mirror.

"See," Harry whispered but I could not understand. I walked cautiously towards him and looked into the mirror."

"I can't see anything," Ron blurted from my left while I stared curiously at the mirror.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Harry gave me a frustrated glare before looking happily back at the mirror. That was when everything changed, It was no longer just the three of us standing in our pyjama's, there was a couple standing behind me. A woman with hair like mine that cascaded down past her shoulders and to her waist, her skin as pale as a porcelene doll and her eyes amber like the sun, a delicately thin hand rested upon my shoulder but when I turned behind me...there was no one there. I looked back at the couple and studied the man's strong handsome face. He had dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. He would look rather frightening if it weren't for the goofy smile plastered across his face. That was when it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"My parents!" I gasped, my hand reaching out to touch the mirror only to feel the cool, hard glass bringing me back to reality.

"Look at me!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up and down like an excitable puppy.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked, unable to contain his happiness.

"No...I'm alone...but I'm different, I look older...and I'm head boy!" That couldn't be right.

"What?"

"I am! I'm wearing t-the badge like Bill used to and I'm holding the house cup...and the Quidditch cup, I'm Quidditch captain too!" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ron you don't even play Quidditch" I giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron tore his eyes away from his image to look excitedly at Harry and me.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead"

"Mine too, can we go now?" I didn't like this mirror...sure I got to see what my parents looked like but they were like strangers to me...I never knew them and I never will.

"No, let me have another look"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents!"

"Guys...keep it down"

"Don't push me—" A sudden noise outside the corridor put an end to their _discussion._

"Quick!" Ron threw the cloak back over us as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came peeping round the door. We stood as still as we could, like statues praying to god that the cloak worked on cats. After a while our prayers were answered when she turned and left.

"This isn't safe, she might have gone for Filch" I gripped Harry's hand tightly at the mere mention of Filch.

"I bet she heard us...he'll be here...we're going to die...please don't let him eat me"

"Shhh, come on" and with that Ron and Harry pulled me out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I have now and I know it's kind of sucky but I'm trying my best. Keep reviewing, reading and stuff...if ya want ;) Love you's xx <strong>

**P.S Reviews keep me motivated to write more stories...so review to give me advice and stuff (: xxx**


	9. Nicholas Flamel

**Well, look here! I have updated again :)**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...I, however, _do_ own Rosie Thomas...Rosie is mine and if you so much as even attempt to steal her you will have to face my fiery wrath of wrathyness...heh**

There's a lot of dialogue in this chappy so beware...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Nicolas Flamel**

The holidays were now over and Hermione was back and grumpier than ever. She went completely berserk when she found out that we had snuck out again, roaming around the schools and even more so at harry, who had gone out three nights in a row. However, she was more disappointed that we hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. I had pretty much given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book but Harry was pretty darn sure he'd read the name somewhere.

Unfortunately, for me, once the terms started we were back to skimming through books for at least ten minutes during our breaks. Harry had even less time than the rest of us because Quidditch practice had started again which meant I had to help him with his homework...again. Infact, wood had been going absolutely quidditch crazy, forcing Harry and the team to practise in the rain and snow all because he was desperate to beat the Slytherin's once and for all. I wasn't against that, not at all, but I was a little worried for him especially when I found who was refereeing the Quidditch match when Harry came back from Practise, soaking wet as usual.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were playing chess against each other while I was reading a book on how to de-gnome your garden. I didn't <em>really <em>want to know but I liked the little illustrations but when Hermione or Ron would ask I simply used the excuse of 'Nicky might be in here'...even though I know he obviously was not (I think Hermione knew that too judging by the amused smile plasterd on her face). When Harry came strutting into the common room soaking wet I immediately dropped my illustrated book, which landed on the floor with a large clunk, and giggled at the expression on his face. It was hard not to.

"Ron..." I began trying to get his attention to the completely horrified look on our usually happy Harry. I know I will never forget that look, _ever_. Not even if I wanted to.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry plopped down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face and couldn't help but exclaim "What's the matter with you? You look terrible!"

"_Thanks_" Harry replied before beckoning us forward to tell us of Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," Hermione exclaimed at once, looking at Harry worriedly.

"Say you're ill," Ron suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg," I beamed, thinking I had a wonderful idea, while stretching my arms out like a cat.

"_Really_ break your leg," Ron added, giving me a high five behind Hermione's back before picking his nose. One word, gross.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"I could become the reserve seeker" I replied, again thinking that I had an amazingly brilliant idea.

"You could but then who'll replace _you_?" Ron added.

"Yeah, and can you even _play _Quidditch?" Harry continued, giving me a completely puzzled look.

"Well...not exactly I've never been given the chance to but...well...err...besides, Snape loves me and...er...if I became the replacement Seeker then...oh who am I kidding! I'll suck, sorry Harry" I threw my hands up in surrender before shuffling closer to the fire and away from the wettness that is Harry Potter.

"No worries Ro—" Harry stopped speaking halfway for at that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was a mystery to me, for his legs had been stuck together with what appeared to be a the Leg-locker Curse. Poor Neville must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

I let out a small giggle, while everyone else was rolling around laughing, and with a flick of my wand I performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, helping me lead him over to sit with Harry and Ron, who still chuckling over the incident.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that one."

"That bastard!" I exclaimed loudly, the anger was obviously present in my eyes for Neville backed away slightly. "Sorry Nev"

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville, "Report him!" she continued but Neville simply shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," He mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." I couldn't help but notice that Ron's hair looks like it's on fire when he's sitting near the fire on nder direct sunlight, it made me wonder if my hair ever looked like that, but then again my hair is more of an auburny-brown than full on ginger like Ron and the other Weasleys. It appears to be getting darker much like my father's but it still has my mothers waves and auburn-ness.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that!" Neville choked out.

"You are brave enough Neville, if you weren't then you wouldn't be here" I grinned, giving him a soft peck on the cheek making him blush and stutter a little bit, while harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate frog.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said as he handed him the frog. "The sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it?" Neville nodded. "And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin!" I watched from the side as Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped his chocolate, wishing so desperately that I hadn't eaten my sweets from Seamus and Dean all in one day. That way I wouldn't be pining after Neville's chocolate, for he needed it far more than I did.

"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them, d-don't you?" Neville asked before flinging the card at Harry and walking away. He never even gave Harry a chance to reply, quite funny if you ask me.

"Dumbledore again," he sighed, "He was the first one I ever—" and then he gasped, his mouth hung open in shock as he stared down at the card before looking me right in the eyes. His emerald green orbs were glowing with so much excitement and happiness that I felt as if were about explode. It was as if my heart were running a marathon and was in no doubt going to land first place.

"I've found him!" He whispered excitedly. I averted my gaze from his eyes to the floor and willed my heart to stop beating so fast and the blush, that was slowly creeping onto my facial features, to evaporate.

"Who, Dumbledore? Anyone could find him..."I muttered slightly confused as to why he was so excited over the Hogwarts headmaster. Sure, our headmaster may be the greatest wizard alive but if we wanted to we could pop up by his office for afternoon tea and biscuits if we so desired.

"Not him silly, Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here— listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" Hermione jumped to her feet while I sat there dumbfounded, taking in all the new information. I don't believe that she had looked so excited since we'd gotten our marks back for our very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms...and when I say enormous, I mean _enormous._

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light_" Said Ron, causing me to giggle, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself until she finally found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Said Ron grumpily, I just ignored him and listened to what Hermione was about to say. I had to admit, I was very curious. Curriosity, according to McGonogall, is something I had inherrited, again, from my mother. Apparently she was a terribly curious person and her curiosity got her into all sort of trouble with her friends. The more that I thought about it the more I realised that I was practically a clone of my mother. Maybe Snape knew my mother. Could that have been why he was so nice to me? I would just have to write that possibility in my little black diary.

"Nicholas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" I guess this didn't have quite the effect she'd expected because I hadn't a bloody clue to what she was speaking about.

"The what?" the three of us exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look – read that, there" She pushed the book towards us, and I read: _**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making the Sorcerer's Stone a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**_

_**There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**_

"See." said Hermione, when we had finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"I wouldn't" I mumbled under my breath but no one heard me.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he."

* * *

><p>"This class is so boring, shouldn't we be...oh I dunno, fighting bad guys or actually learning how to physically defend ourselves?" I asked Harry while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites.<p>

"Yes, but we need this stuff too Rosie. For example, what would you do if you were bit by a werewolf?" Hermione asked; her Quill pointed in my face like a Microphone in a Muggle interview.

"Scream"

"Why?" The funny thing about this was that Hermione looked genuinely confused by my answer, which had to be the most obvious thing in the world (my answer not Hermione's confusion).

"Why'd ya think Hermione? It'd bloody hurt now wouldn't it!" I giggled before skipping up to the front of the class and handed in my work to be corrected, holding my breath all the way. As I stood there watching professor garlic breath correct my work I tried my hardest not to yelp out in my pain due to the burning sensation in my side where my scar currently resided. It always got worse whenever I was around him but I just assumed it didn't like him, which may seem ridiculous now but to me, at the time, it made complete and utter sense. Either that or I was allergic to him, I wouldn't be surprised seeing as I am practically allergic to everything.

"V-very well d-d-done Miss _Thomas, _f-five point's t-to Gryff-findor" He said with a smile which looked more like a grimace, a very ugly grimace that did not suit his face at all. Infact, I don't seem to think anything could make his face look more pleasant to look at other than Professor Snape.

"Sure, thankyou professor Ga—Quirrel" I took my work from him and made my back down to Hermione, biting my lip and silently hoping he hadn't noticed my slip up. That _would _be a dissaster.

"Hey, Rosie, what would you do if you had the stone?" Ron asked me as I sat down.

"Smash it, you?" I grinned at the horrified look on Ron's face. "What? You asked!"

"Whatever, I'd buy my very own Quidditch team," He said in a dream-like trance. Yeah...as if that were going to happen. The day that Ron owned a Quidditch team would be the day I proclaimed my undying love for Malfoy which would never, ever happen unless I had been under the imperious curse or a love spell or something along those lines.

"I'm going to play," Harry blurted out suddenly making Hermione, Ron and I all turn to him with identical 'Huh?' looks. "If I don't, all the Slytherin's will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that'd be a bit off a mess" I agreed only to get a purely horrified look from Hermione. Ok, maybe I didn't need to say that but I just _had _to...if you know what I mean. At least I got a chuckle out of Ron.

* * *

><p>"Now don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. We were currently standing in the Quidditch stands waiting for Harry's match to begin. I was cold, wet and utterly bored. Artie hadn't been visiting me as much as he used to but I could see him hovering over near the forbidden forest like he was keeping an eye out for danger or something.<p>

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to Hermione" I replied with a cheeky wink before slipping my wand up my robe much like Ron had. It was a little bit longer than his I believed and heavier too, not that it meant anything. I still hadn't told them my wand core yet and i'm sure i'd want to considering the hillarious look Ron gets whenever he hears my wand 'hissing' at him.

"I know I know...Don't Nag" He snapped at Hermione before turning to me. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron said, pointing towards a rather aggravated Snape. "Look -they're off _Ouch_!" Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head and it wasn't me...for once.

"Oh, sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle, his two personal trolls. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time. Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley." Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him which was stupid seeing that was the whole point.

"Malfoy, don't be an ass" I snarled before turning back to Harry who was circling the field looking for the Snitch. As much as I love Quidditch I just wanted this match to get over and done with so I could get back to avoiding Malfoy and have a nice, hot, warm bath.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team." said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "Its people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered, I clapped Neville gently on the back before turning to Malfoy to glower at him some more.

"You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." He really was pushing my buttons, just as I was about yo snap and punch him right in the face Hermione's voice brought me back to reality.

"Rosie! Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry-"

"What?"

"Where?" I looked over to the field only to gasp at the sight of Harry doing a spectacular dive, streaking toward the ground like a bullet. My heart beat rose dramatically and the only thought that was running through my mind was _'don't die, don't die, don't die'_.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. That was it, I had snapped. And I wasn't the only one.

Before Malfoy could even blink, Ron and I were on top of him, wrestling to the ground. Soon we were joined by a rather reluctant Neville. While I was pounding Malfoy like a punchbag Crabbe crept behind me and grabbed me by the back of my robes, but I span around and some how managed to kick him in the face causing him to stumble backward and release his hold on me so he could clutch his, now bleeding, nose. The strangest thing was I didn't even feel the slightest bit sorry for the guy and that scared me. That scared me so much. I then turned just in time to kick Goyle in the gutt before he could hurt Neville any further. The poor guy, Neville, looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Rosie! Ron! Where the devil are you two?"Hermione's voice came from above me. I picked myself up off the ground and decided to give Ron and Neville the honour of beating the rest of the crap out of that slimy git and his two not-so-smart bodyguards.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked her only to be tackled by the frizzy brunette into a large hug. She was squealing and jumping up and down like a crazy person making me feel slightly nautious.

"Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and letting go of me only to hug Parvati Patil in the row in front.

"Yay!" I grinned, before joining in Hermione's little celebration dance with a dance of my own. I loved to dance. Dancing is fun.

* * *

><p>"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked, clutching onto my arm tightly. If she held it any tighter it would surely fall off.<p>

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron and I shouted at the same time, Ron thumping Harry on the back while I, after detatching Hermione's vice grp on my arm, gave him a massive hug much like the one Hermione gave me earlier. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed"

"Oi! Vhat about me!" I exclaimed, mock glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. One minute Crabbe was gripping hold of her neck and BAM!" His loud use of words caused me to squeak and grip hold of Harry a little too tightly. "Crabbe was sporting a bloody nose, a black eye and crying like a right baby." I laughed at Ron's dramaticness and Harry's surprised look before sighing.

"I stopped as soon as I found out we won leaving poor Nev to take on both...he's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right" I was growing rather fond of Neville. He was like the cute little brother I never had. I often wished I had a brother but No, instead I had to be stuck with a disgusting, ugly step-brother who has been constantly trying to shove his tongue down me throat ever since the day we met.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred, George and Rosie stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"We didn't _steal _them, we simply..._borrowed_ them"

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room; you wait 'til you hear this..." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door. Once it was shut and we were sure that no one could hear anything, he proceeded to tell us everything he had seen and heard...which was a lot.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape." said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

"I like tuesdays" and with that, our converstation was over and we made our way back to the common room for our mini celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was a lot of dialogue and stuff but I hope I didn't bore you too much.<strong>

**I'll try and update more often and stuff, hehe (: OH and I hope you don't mind but it was my sisters birthday yesterday and so I would like to wish her a happy birthday...so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YA OLD WIFIE! (19 now...wowzers)**

**Aaaaaanyway, thankyou for the reviews they really brighten up my day...the better the review, the more motivated I become and the more motivated I become the quicker the updates :L So...THANKYOU! (: Love you's xxxx**


	10. Norbert  Part 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Norbert - part 1**_

Every time we passed the third-corridor we, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, would press our ears to the door just to check that fluffy was still there growling inside. Snape was still strutting about with his ever growing temper, which surely meant that the Stone was safe...for now anyways.

I still didn't trust Professor Quirrel but I had to admit the situation was rather fishy and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. However, that didn't mean that I would give him an encouraging sort of smile whenever I happened to pass him by like harry would, or start telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter either like Ron.

No, I had been helping Hermione study for the exams by colour coding all of her notes, and mine, and drawing up study schedules for each of us, Harry and Ron included seeing as they couldn't be bothered to do it themselves.

* * *

><p>"But the exams are ages away," Ron complained as I handed over his study schedule, ignoring the glares. Harry and Ron seem to think that Hermione has 'taken me over to the dark side'. She hasn't I just don't want to fail my exams and get sent back <em>home.<em>

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped back. "That's not ages. That's like a second to Nicolas Flamel!"

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all and Rosie, it's not like you can forget stuff anyways."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, and I don't know what's gotten into me...and Rosie's just helping me, unlike you"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a walking talking text book" I mumbled, before handing Harry his schedule. I had altered it a bit so they wouldn't study crazily like Hermione but it would be enough for them to pass.

* * *

><p>The Easter holidays weren't really that much of a holiday. The teachers had piled so much homework on us that they weren't nearly as fun as they were at Christmas. Not to mention it was hard to relax with Hermione constantly worrying about the Exams or nagging at you to practise wand movements with her, which is the part I find the trickiest.<p>

I had been spending most of my free time either going for walks outside enjoying the fresh air with Artie flying by my side or sitting in the Library with the boys and Hermione trying to help them get through all their extra work seeing as I had already finished mine.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was a beautifully sunny day. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. I so desperately wanted to roll around in the grass or go swimming in the black lake, no matter how cold it looks, but I couldn't. I had promised Hermione and the boys study and that was what I was doing.

"Dittany, dittany, dittany" Harry mumbled over and over under his breath as he scanned various different books for information on, quite obviously, 'dittany'.

"Dittany is a magical plant used in Potion-making, and is a powerful restorative."I began prompting harry to drop his book and listen to me. "Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old." While harry was scribbling down notes furiously I took that opportunity to study his face. He wasn't that bad to look at. I had noticed that I was beginning to treat Harry differently to Hermione and Ron which I'm not terribly sure is a good thing or a bad.

"Hrmm, Shredded Dittany is an ingredient in the creation of the Wi-wig-wiggenweld Potion. Can't say that part. Dittany is also known as Burning Bush seeing as it sometimes releases flammable vapors." I found it rather cute the way Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and not to mention his eyes. I doubt that I will never forget those eyes, as much as I despise the colour green I love Harry's eye colour. Even if I did treat him slightly differently than Ron and Hermione I doubt no one has noticed besides me which means I can stop...even if I don't want to. "Umm...here, everything you need to know about it is in this book" I said rather awkwardly once he had finished his notes, handing him over '_One Thousand Magical Herbs and_ _Fungi'. _

"T-thanks Rose" He replied, unfortunately, just as awkward. He looked as if he were about to say something but was cut off by Ron's rather surprised voice.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the Library?" Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked extremely out of place in his moleskin overcoat. I had always liked that coat.

"Jus' lookin'," He replied, sounding rather shifty. This got our interest at once, especially mine. "An' what're you lot up ter." He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Said Ron impressively. I nodded happily in agreement. "And we even know what the dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again.

"Oh come Hagrid, if people heard us they'd just be thinking we were talking about some crazy rabid rabbit that likes to eat rocks not someone trying to steal the Sorcerer's St—"

"**SHHHH!** Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry quite rudely if you ask me.

"Chao!" I waited until Hagrid had shuffled away until I spoke again. "He was hiding something behind his back; do you think it had something to do with the stone?"

"I don't know but I'm going to see what section he was in," replied a rather bored Ron, who'd clearly had enough of working. No less than five minutes later he returned with a pile of books in his arms and dropped them all down on the table with a large slam.

"Dragons!" He whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!"

"Cool! I've always loved dragons, even before I knew they existed!" I exclaimed picking up one of the books and flicking through it for pictures.

"Look at these..." Ron continued whilst gesturing to the other books splattered across the table. "_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; from Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide"_

"Hagrid has always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.

"That's great and all but it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden-anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"I've never been to Romania...sounds nice" I thought out loud while looking at the rather descriptive drawings of Norwegian Ridgeback dragons. As it turns out this book was full of them. "But...there aren't wild dragons in Britain...well...I haven't seen any...come to think of it I haven't seen any in france either."

"Of course they are," said Ron, looking at me as if I were stupid. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Black. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to." said Hermione.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed as I sat in Hagrid's hut was that it was very hot. Sauna worthy hot. Even though it was such a nice, sunny, warm day all the curtains were closed and there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid had offered us tea and stoat sandwiches but I had to refuse. I didn't know if I were allergic to stoat or not and to be honest I didn't want to.<p>

"So—yeh wanted to ask me somethin'."

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." I watched as Hagrid's smile turn into a deep frown. He was practically glaring at Harry.

"O' course I can't" he said. "Number one, I don' know me self. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts-I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." I continued for Hermione in the same flattering tone.

"Yes, we wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at Hermione'slast words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape" The last one caught us all off guard.

"Snape?" All four of us exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah—yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the teachers guarded it...but that goes for all the other professors. Snape most likely knew everything by now—except, according to Harry, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you. Not even one of the teachers."

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to Hermione, Ron and I. "Hagrid, can we have a window open. I'm boiling."

"Can't Harry, sorry," said Hagrid, his eyes glancing over in the direction of the fire for about the fifth time since we've been there.

"Hagrid—what's that?" Harry asked causing me to whip my head around to fully look at the fire giving a painful burning sensation in my neck but I didn't care. What I did care was that in the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his bristly beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" asked Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. As curious as I am I didn't want to get too close to the flames so I stayed where I was.

"It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night, I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched." said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow, one of those books I had seen in the library but never read. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. She looked incredibly cross which wasn't a surprise.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. I wasn't listening either; I was too busy trying to work out what tune he was humming. Then a thought struck me. What would happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal freaking dragon in his hut?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Part 2 will be released tomorrow...gosh I sound like some sort of advert hehe<strong>

**So, what did you think? I know there wasn't much action in this chappy but I hope it didn't annoy you too much... Love you's xx**


	11. Norbert part 2

**Here's part 2, as promised (:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OC's and if you can't figure out who they are then you surely haven't read the books or seen the films before...not to be rude or anything ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Norbert part 2**

I ran as fast as my little-ish legs could carry me, stumbling all the way, until I reached the great hall. I had woken up late that morning and if I didn't hurry up soon I'd miss breakfast. My hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place screaming to be let free from its tight, albeit messy, bun. My robes hung loosely on my close making it seem that I had simply flung them on...which was exact what I did.

I leaned against the door of the great hall for a few moments to regain my breath and complain to myself how I'll be getting over a dozen bruises on my legs from the amount of times I had fallen over or just slipped down the ever changing stairs. Once I had stopped wheezing like an old granny I straightened my robes slightly, opened the door of the great hall and strutted in towards the Gryffindor table as if no one were watching. But alas, everyone was watching my slightly dramatic entrance with amused eyes, the one who looked most amused happened to be Professor Snape but once he caught me peering over at me he averted his gaze to his water goblet. His face changing back to his ever present scowel. I was doubting Snape wanted to steal the stone, I mean, what true reason does he have other than it to make him look even more badass?

"Your late" Hermione stated as I flopped myself down next to her.

"I'm not late, everybody else is simply early" I retorted taking a pancake and drizzling it with maple syrup. I hadn't had a pancake in so long that the mere sight of one was making my eyes water with joy. I didn't particularly like Maple syrup but I couldn't exactly take the Jam due to my allergies and I was in the mood for something sweet.

"So, Rosie, do you have any plans this after—" but whatever Seamus was going to say was cut off by the familiar screeches of the owls. My eyes drifted up, as usual, to watch them as they soared and glided through the air effortlessly dropping letters and small parcels to their owners. I spotted Artie somewhere in the middle of the flight of the Owls and noted that he appeared to be carrying a tiny piece of paper and Hedwig was darting after him as if saying _'it's not your job to deliver letters it's mind, give it here'_. Thankfully, Artie made it to me in time before Hedwig managed to pinch it and deliver it to either Harry or me.

I detached the tiny note from my feather friend's leg before whipping out my glasses from my pocket in my robes to read. Funnily enough it only read two words...**its hatching**. I handed it over to Ron, who passed it to harry who passed it to Hermione.

"What do we have first?" I asked, watching with delighted eyes as Seamus offered Artie a small slice of bacon. He gobbled it up no problem. Seamus has been acting a lot kinder to me and Artie recently, a lot kinder than usual. I don't quite understand why that is, he doesn't treat Hedwig this way.

"Herbology" Neville replied as he passed by our table making his way out of the great hall, obviously eager to get to class first. I could tell he really enjoyed it unlike me. Not matter what we do, the plants always seem to bite me or my hands go out in all sorts of weird rashes due to my ever growing list of allergies.

"Great, let's skip" Ron replied giving me a cheeky grin knowing this would completely tick Hermione off.

"Sounds like a plan" I agreed. Artie gave a small chirp at me and Seamus, who was now eating his own food, before flying out the door. He looked like a bird on a mission and I wasn't going to stop him from whatever he was planning on doing. It looked to me like he still had that bacon in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't, we are not skipping Herbology."

"How many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" Harry and I whispered at the same time before exchanging copy-cat grins. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen, nosey little bugger. I decided to throw him of course and give Malfoy a cheeky grin and a wink before whispering to Harry "I so want to skip" making him glance quickly at Malfoy before smirking and nodding. That would surely confuse Malfoy but if not it was fun seeing him mimic the expression of a fish only with a red face. Priceless. Completely and utterly priceless.

* * *

><p>When the bell sounded from the castle at the end our lesson for morning break, the four of us dropped our trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest where Hagrid greeted us, looking flushed and excited.<p>

"It's nearly out." He ushered us inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it and it was obvious something was moving inside seeing as a funny clicking noise was coming from it. We all drew our chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. I was barely able to contain my excited squeal when the baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty but I instantly loved it even though it did look a bit like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout making me jump in fright. It was undeniably cute!

"Isn't he beautiful" Hagrid murmured.

"Gorgeous" I sighed watching as Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. How addorable. He was the cutest thing ever!

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Said Hagrid.

"Urmm...don't you mean daddy?" I asked but I was ignored. Everyone was too busy watching the baby dragon sniff around the place.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face; He leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Hagrid turned to me; his face as white as a sheet.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtain—it's a kid— he's runnin' back up ter the school."

I bolted to the door and looked out, harry by my side every step of the way. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him and his platinum blonde hair. Malfoy had seen the dragon.

* * *

><p>Malfoy had a sinister smile lurking on his face the whole week since the incident. It was actually beginning to make me feel very nervous and we ended up spending practically all of our free time in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him...and me. Ron, Harry and Hemrione wanted to simply set the Dragon free while Hagrid and I dissagreed. If they simply set him free he wouldn't know how to defend himself and he might get hurt or hungry and end up eating people.<p>

"Just let him go," Harry urged. I scowled at him from across the table. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid's right Harry" I spoke up, eyeing my three best friends with cold, hard eyes. "He's too little. He'd die." I know what I said sounded ridiculous seeing as it had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its cute little nostrils. "Norbert won't know how defend himself, feed himself or nothing if you just simply set him free. He needs to be taught how to do it and all that jazz"

"Norbert?" Ron questioned incredulously. Of course, that was all Ron had heard out of the whole thing. Norbert's bloody name!

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's mommy." Funnily enough the dragon looked at me before letting out another puff of smoke like he was sighing in exasperation.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip and I mimicked him.

"I—I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie," he said, looking Ron dead in the eyes. I remember thinking 'God, Harry's lost his fucking marbels' but I was wrong, as usual.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember."

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie, in Romania, studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"That's actually not a bad idea" I agreed before stroking Norbert lightly on the head and ignoring the fact that he could bite my entire hand off.

"How about it Hagrid?" In the end Hagrid agreed that we could send an owl to Charlie to ask him which was great.

* * *

><p>The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found me and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron and Hermione appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. They had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. I would have been going down with Ron instead of Hermione but I had grown too attached to Norbert and if I saw him any more then it would be too hard to say goodbye.<p>

"It bit me!" Ron said, showing us his hand which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid and Rosie goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"_RONALD WEASLEY_!" I screeched, making him notice me for the first time. His face paled noticeably and he began to stutter out apologies. Just as I was about to get onto him there was a tap on the dark window. I _may_ or may not have let out a terribly loud squeak in fright.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The four of us put our heads together to read the note.

_**Dear Ron, How are you. Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.<strong>_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love, Charlie**_

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy, I wasn't too keen on the idea but I agreed nevertheless.

There was a slight hitch though. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey—would she recognize a dragon bite. By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a disgusting nasty shade of green and it looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry, Hermione and I rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

* * *

><p>"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what <em>really<em> bit me—I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"No, it can't be that Ron. I gave him a good beating too and he hasn't bothered me since" I said but that didn't exactly help things and he began muttering _'It's me, it's always me, everyone hates me'_. I left it to Hermione and Harry to at least attempt to calm him down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. This made me chuckle slightly until he started speaking.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no—I've just remembered, Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." None of us got a chance to answer for Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and demanded us to leave saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry whispered to me and Hermione on our way out. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

"Don't say get rid. You make it sound like your going to kill him...I don't like that idea...I'm gonna miss my baby"

* * *

><p>We found Fang, the boarhound that likes to try to lick my face off, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when we went to tell Hagrid, who had opened a window to talk to us.<p>

"I won't let you in, not even you Rosie" he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage—nothin' I can't handle." When we told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg...ouch.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all." My baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. It was going to be hard saying goodbye to Norbert but I wanted what was best for him and what's best for him is being with other Dragons. As we walked back to the castle I started to feel that Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had decided that it would be best if I stayed in the common room the night we were to say good-bye to Norbert. I ended up listening to them for once and snuggled up close to the fire, waiting for them to return with good news that my baby Norbert had gotten to Charlie safely. After a while I got a sick feeling in my gut, and then it happened.<p>

"Rosie!" Neville's frantic voice whispered to me in the darkness of the common room.

"What? Neville? Where are you?"

"Here!" He replied, showing himself to be standing pretty much right behind me.

"What's up?" I asked, taking note of the worried look on his face.

"I overheard Malfoy, he knows about the D-dragon. He's sent Filch on them. We need to warn them!"

"Crap, umm...come on let's go" I got up off the floor, took Neville's hand in mine and made a dash towards the painting. Once we were out we kept on running until we ran into none other than Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy. Crap.

"See! I told you! _Thomas_ and Longbottom were going to the Dragon!" Double crap. I decided to just stay quiet and try not to look guilty.

"Come here." McGonagall replied stiffly, gripping hold of my arm and dragging me, Neville and Malfoy towards her study on the first floor. I kept trying to think up brilliant excuses to get us out of this mess but I simply couldn't. My mind had gone completely blank and Malfoy had kept sending me a few, not too subtle, winks.

There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for our being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone searching for two friends who were also out helping a dragon which may or may not have escaped. I hoped that Hermione and Harry hadn't been caught for if they had then they would have caught Norbert and Harry's cloak too which would probably get them expelled. Well, if they still had the coat then they wouldn't get caught now would they.

When McGonagall lead us into her study I was completely flabbergasted. There sat Hermione and Harry next to a smirking Filch, no invisible coat in sight. Things were about to take a turn for the worst I assure you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 will probably be here on Tuesday (: I've just finished it, I had been a bit busy...don't eat me *hides* Thanks for the Reviews, love you's! xx<strong>


	12. Detention

_**I've been a bit busy this past week so I hadn't had much time to actually write this chapter...but I tried! It's quite long...so yeah! (:**_

_**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish it did but I DO NOT! (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Detention**

"Harry!" Neville burst out the moment we saw the other two. "We were trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a Drag—" I cut him off with a subtle nudge in the side the same time Harry shook his head violently. However, Professor McGonagall had seen this exchange and she looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over us. _Norbert_. My eyes stung at the thought that I would never be able to see him again.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

This had to be the first time Hermione had failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue. I wasn't doing any better but if Filch kept grinning at me like that I was sure to crack at any moment. Uncontrolled disgusted shivers erupted through my body at the mere sight of that foul man. I could practically smell his breath from way over there, _disgusting._

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too, not only that but he dragged along poor Miss Thomas along with him." I gave Neville's hand a slight squeeze telling him none of that was true but Neville was looking stunned and hurt. It felt nice holding Neville's hand but I couldn't help but think about how much I would rather it be Harry's hand I was holding. There had to be something wrong with me if I were thinking this like that. If I want to be his _friend _I would just have to get over that little...crush wouldn't I? Yes, yes I would.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions—yes, you too, Mr Longbottom and Miss Thomas, nothing give you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty!" Harry and I gasped. I was pretty sure my eyes were about to pop right out of their sockets and roll across the floor at that point. I wouldn't have been very surprised if they did but judging by the look on McGonagall's face I would be the one to sweep them up. _Great, another horrifying image I can't forget._

"Yes, fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose as if she were attempting to blow us away. She had probably wanted to at the time.

"Professor, please! You can't –"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Mr Potter. Now get back to bed, _all_ of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." I suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Yes, sorry Professor McGonagall" I whispered to my Transfiguration teacher before scampering out the door quicker than you could say '_Detention'._

* * *

><p>"Come on Ron it's not that hard!" Hermione complained, shoving the astronomy book in Ron's face who simply groaned in return. We had been sitting in the library for hours trying to help Ron with his Astronomy work. It was pointless seeing as Ron pretty much refused to even read the book. He was going to fail his exams if he didn't start working hard...er.<p>

"Yes Hermione it is!" He snapped. "I'm not super smart like you or have a photo-what's-it memory like Rosie!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's actually _eidetic_ memory not that it matters." I mumbled under my breath, silently cursing myself for sounding too much like Hermione. I had been spending far too much time helping her study instead of playing pranks with Gred and Forge. "Where's harry any way?" Right after I said that Harry appeared infront of me, panting as if he had just run a mile or two, his glasses hung just on the tip of his nose. He also had that slightly constipated look on his face which meant he had something he so desperately wanted to tell us...and it was big.

"I'm right here" Harry said jokingly making me roll my eyes.

"I can see that"

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked; he shoved the astronomy book back in Hermione's face.

"I overheard Snape threatening Quirrel and when he came out the classroom he looked like he was about to cry." Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Hermione!" He snapped.

"So what did Snape say?" I asked, fully doubting Harry actually had any proof of the matter.

"Well...I didn't exactly hear Snape _say _anything but Quirrel was pleading with someone no to hurt him...or something like that." It was times like these I wished harry had an eidetic memory too, then he would be able to tell us _exactly _what he had heard instead of jumping to conclusions all the time.

"How do you know it was him then? It could have been anyone." They simply ignored my input.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron exclaimed. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell—"

"There's still fluffy though," Hermione reminded us.

"Yes, there's still that giant, slobbering, three headed mutt and Hagrid hasn't told a soul so we shouldn't worry" I said while scratching my head. I was pretty sure one of the twins had put some Muggle itching powder on my pillow but I didn't have any proof. Even if I did I wouldn't care, much.

"Oh be quiet Rosie, maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of dusty books surrounding him. I reached forward and dragged my right index finger across the spine before taking a look. It was filthy and covered in dust. I wiped the dust on my legs frantically before smiling at Ron to continue.

"I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

"No there's not, I've pretty much read all those when we were looking for Flamel" I chimed in before Hermione could tell me off. She knew I was exaggerating a bit. If you wanted to be technical I had only read three of the seven or eight books laid before us. One of which was out of sheer boredom.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" Harry exclaimed. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was no where near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe, him or us. It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape and doesn't like Rosie, no offence"

"None taken, I don't particularly like him either." I let out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. "In fact I think that if anyone were out to get the stone it would be _him _and _not _Snape, looks _can _be deceiving you know" Harry just ignored me and my opinion as usual; speaking as if I hadn't even said a word.

"And the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Hermione looked completely convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around—"

"No," said Harry flatly, "We've done enough poking around." With that he pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons, while I just began drilling Hermione on how much she knew.

* * *

><p><em>The tree's rattled against the window as my father paced back and forth. His usual happy expression was gone and replaced with a slightly nervous and worried one. I was sitting on the floor; my eyes trailing after his every move.<em>

"_Where is she?" He snapped, throwing his copy of 'the Daily Prophet 'at the wall causing me to let out a cry in fright. He stopped pacing and rushed over to me, as if only remembering I was there. I kept crying and crying until he picked me up and held me against his chest. I instantly stopped and allowed my father to stroke my hair and calm me down. I always liked that._

"_Shhh, don't worry my little flower. Your mother will come home soon." His voice was like a whisper in the wind, quiet, calm and a little comforting. It didn't sound very convincing though. _**He** _didn't sound convinced himself yet he still somehow managed to calm me down till the tears stopped flowing._

_A loud 'crack' filled the air and a very familiar young man with shoulder length black hair appeared holding onto a beautiful, young auburn haired witch with life-less amber eyes. Was that my mother? _

_She didn't appear to be moving. Why wasn't she moving? Was she sleeping? Why was she sleeping with her eyes wide open? Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed this... _

"_POPPY_!" I woke up with a start only to find I was alone. I lifted up my wrist only to realise there was no watch there. Crap. I didn't even bother to think about who this Poppy person was when I rushed to get dressed. I didn't have any time to. I was obviously late as usual but that didn't matter though. I appear to be remembering things...and I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing at all.

"Rosie, are you up? You're going to be late!" Hermione's voice came from literally nowhere making me jump and fall flat on my face. My foot somehow hooked underneath my sheets and soon I was wrestling with them to get free.

"Here" and with that the sheets were gone revealing a rather amused looking Hermione. I was pretty sure my hair was a giant ball of fuzz.

"Hey, thanks" I grinned sheepishly up at her before rushing into the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

"Your welcome, if you're not in the hall in ten minutes you'll miss breakfast!" she called from the other side of the door as I stepped into the shower. The cool water stung against my scar making it itch terribly. It seemed to be doing that a lot, especially after those dream I've been having.

"Okey dokey artichokey" Once I left the shower I flung my clothes on, grabbed my book bag and wand and sped down towards the great hall as fast as Artie when he's getting chased around the garden by Boris. He can actually fly faster and usually just taunts the beast but that isn't the point. My hair was still dripping wet when I arrived and was let loose down my back, soaking my clothes.

"Thank Merlin, if you were going to be late again I was sure Percy would find some way to deduct points or something" Ron mumbled as I landed on the chair next to him. Yes, landed. I had tripped up on my shoe laces, which I had forgotten to tie, and literally landed onto the seat next to him. Not without a few casualties though (I managed to elbow Seamus in the stomach as he tried to catch me).

"Well he is a prefect Ronald, can't he already do that?" Hermione asked, placing a piece of toast on her plate before glancing up at me. "Rosie you're all wet!"

"No duh" I rolled my eyes at her before turning taking the toast off her plate and placing it onto mine.

"Here, let me." Before I could protest she had my hair dry in a jiffy. _Wow...jiffy...what's gotten into me._ My soaking wet auburn-brown hair was now dry, soft and not-at-all frizzy. It just flowed down my back in a slight wave; it was sort of pretty actually. The boys must have thought that too seeing as they couldn't help gawking at me. I took a blue band from my never-ending black back and proceeded to pleat it.

"Thank-you Hermione, look here come the owls" I thanked my bushy haired friend. She merely blushed in return. Once I finished with my hair I focused on my toast and cluttered it with marmalade. I didn't usually eat marmalade but it couldn't be that bad if Paddington bear at it. Now, could it?

A great big fluffy, grey school owl swopped down on me and stole my toast out of my hand after he dropped a letter on my head muxh to everybody's amusement.

I opened it quickly and read it as fast I could. It said: _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

Professor McGonagall

I dropped the letter on the table in shock. There was no way I would go. I'd rather wash Quirrell's turban or tap dance with Snape and Malfoy than go to detention with filch and that's saying a lot...I _hate_ tap dancing.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in that Forrest!" A rather panicked Draco protested. You see, we had just found out that we weren't infact doing detention with Filch to my relief and it would be with Hagrid instead. However, we would be going into the forbidden forest which in my opinion is silly seeing as it's forbidden...and for good reason too.<p>

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely."Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff! It's not for students to do; I thought we'd be copying lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this—" Hagrid cut him off.

"He'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone. Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"' Malfoy didn't move an inch, none of us did. He just looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze...eventually. If I wasn't nervous about being eaten by werewolves and rabid flying squirrels then I would have laughed but all I could manage was a small, satisfied smirk.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." I looked at Hermione warily before gripping her hand and following Hagrid to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that vanished into the overly fat and bushy black trees. I let out a shiver as the cool night breeze tickled my neck and played about with my hair making sure it was nice and frizzy.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground." He pointed down at the ground.

"The silvery stuff?" I asked, feeling rather stupid when Hermione gave me a look that clearly said 'obviously'.

"Yeah Rosie, that's unicorn blood." _Blood? _"There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." My fondness of animals came out at that point.

"No!" I protested. "If we find it could we at least attempt to nurse it back to health instead of just letting it die?" Hagrid gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Rosie, that's just the way it is."

"What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Asked Malfoy from behind me; unable to keep the fear out of his voice as he spoke. I turned slightly to take a look at him and sure enough he was shaking like a Muggle phone on vibrate.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want fang," said Malfoy quickly. He was looking at Fang's long teeth and had clearly not seen his legs. They were shaking terribly and he looked absolutely terrified.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So I, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Rosie an' Fang'll go the other."

"WHAT?" I protested, glaring at Malfoy who had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Please Hagrid! Please, please, please don't make me go w-with _him_!" I pointed at Malfoy. Hagrid let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Rose," He shook his head at me. I let out a small huff before snatching my hand out of Hermione's and folding them both across my chest to emphasize how cross I was. It wasn't really working because he just carried on speaking while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right." We nodded. "Get yer wands out an' practice now –that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful— let's go." The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, Fang and I took the right after much discussion. I held Neville's hand in mine and gripped my wand tightly in the other.

* * *

><p>It was dead quiet in the woods, not to mention creepy. Malfoy kept sneaking closer and closer towards me and I kept shuffling further and further away. This kept up for a while until Neville finally broke the silence.<p>

"W-what do you think c-could be k-killing the unicorns?"

"Werewolves probably," Malfoy smirked at the expression on Neville's face.

"W-werewolves? R-really?"

"I don't think so, it's not easy to catch unicorns seeing as they're powerful magical creatures" Neville gave me a disbelieving sort of look. A few more minutes passed again before Malfoy spoke.

"What about the vampires? Aren't you scared of vampires?" Malfoy smirked at my terrified friend.

"V-v-vampires? T-there's vampires...h-here...in the f-forest?" His stutter was actually beginning to annoy me.

"Don't listen to him Nev,"

"Yeah, there are vampires alright." Malfoy said before going quieter. "They prey on weak little Gryffindors like you and when you're not looking..." suddenly Malfoy appeared behind Neville and grabbed mine and Neville's necks, letting out a ferocious growl. Upon impulse I shot out a fist and socked him right on the nose while Neville shot out red sparks from his wand.

"OWW!" Malfoy complained; blood dripped from his nose and onto his chin blood."You've broken it! Wait till my father hears—" I cut him off.

"Hears what? How much of a baby you are?" He shut up. "Look, just come here." He gave me a look. "Come. Here" I felt like a mother scorning her child when he pouted at me. I raised my wand to his nose and watched as gulped. "Episkey!"

"Oww...thanks" I was in shock. Had Draco Malfoy just...thank me? He didn't appear to have noticed my shock so I just shook it off as a one time thing.

"Right." A twig snapped.

"What was that?" Neville and Malfoy asked in unison. Malfoy glared at Neville before looking at me expectantly.

"Probably a mouse," More twigs snapped and judging by the sound of the footsteps it was big. "A really, really big mouse," Just then Hagrid popped his head out of the bushes looking worried until he saw us. Fang was on the ground with his paws over his eyes, Neville was clutching onto my arm, I was glaring at Malfoy and Malfoy was smirking at me. His face quickly changed to furious. After explaining the situation he dragged us over to Hermione and Harry who had relieved expressions once they caught sight of Neville and me.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking directly at me.

"Malfoy snuck up behind me and Neville, Neville got scared while I punched him in the face. Hagrid appeared once I fixed his nose, but the bloods still there." I pointed to the few specks on his robes. How it got there I didn't know. Harry glared at Malfoy after this.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you three were Makin'. Right, we're changin' groups—Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang, Rosie an' this idiot."

So we set off once again, after I hugged Hermione and Hagrid, only this time Harry was with me. We ended up playing 20 questions for nearly half an hour as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon the path became nearly impossible to follow due to the thickness of the trees, the blood seemed to be getting thicker also. Splashes of blood were found here and there giving the impression it put up a good fight.

"I'd say sunflowers...because they brighten up my day, you?" Harry had just asked my favourite flower. He didn't answer; instead he just squinted through the trees.

"Look" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop us. Malfoy let out a huff in annoyance. Something bright was gleaming on the ground, we inched closer. It was the unicorn. So beautiful, yet it hurt to see. I had never seen such a horrid sight, it was most definitely dead. I watched as Harry took a step towards it before he froze, stiff like a statue.

A hooded figure came crawling out the shadows towards the unicorn. He reached for it, lowered its head and like a vampire began to suck its blood. Maybe Draco was right about the whole vampire thing.

"Holy crap,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy shrieked before running away, fang hot at his heals. My side stung slightly as the hooded figure raised its head and looked towards us; blood dripping down its front. I stood there transfixed on the horrifying scene as the _thing_ stalked towards us, mainly Harry. Yet, the closer he got to me the more painful my side was.

"H-harry," I managed to stutter out before tumbling backwards. Out of pure adrenaline I raised my wand and pointed it at the thing, hoping to scare it. He must have gotten scared because he fled, I felt pride rush through me before I saw the horse-man and realised he had done it...or at least I thought it was a he.

"Are you all right." said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet before turning to me and helping me up also.

"Yes, thank you."

"What the hell was that?" The centaur didn't answer me, he just stared at harry with his astonishingly blue eyes. They were like sapphires. It made me wonder why everyone had pretty eyes apart from me. Mine were just a muddy brown with amber-ish flakes...nothing special.

"You are the Potter boy," he said.

"Yes, he is and I'm Rosie." I stuck out my hand expecting him to shake. He just looked down at it curiously. "Nice to meet you mister Centaur, sir" I let my hand drop to my side in defeat. He gave me a small smile and a nod as if to say 'Hey'.

"You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." We nodded.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that we could clamber onto his back. It was actually pretty hard. Once I was on, funnily enough, I fell straight asleep only to be woken with a start a few minutes later. Firenze had reared on his hind legs in anger, I had to grip onto harry tightly to I wouldn't fall off.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at another centaur. I looked around in confusion before smiling sleeping at them. "Do you not understand why it was killed or have the planets not let you in on that secret. I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could and me clutching on to harry, we plunged off into the trees, leaving the two centaurs behind. I still didn't know what's going on. I just clutched onto Harry, closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep once more. It didn't last very long seeing as I was shaken awake.

"Can't a girl get some sleep?" I mumbled before realising we were back with Hagrid. "OH! Hello there!

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked us both, rushing over to give us a check up.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Harry slid off his back then turned around to help me down.

"Thank you" I said to both, giving Firenze a small hug to which he was in shock of. I then turned to Harry and gave him one just as big.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving us behind.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron fast asleep; he had obviously waited up for us. A small smile crept across my face as I watched Hermione look at the sleeping Ron adoringly. It was a little cute, especially when she caught me watching her watching him. Her face turned bright red. Soon my small smile was replaced with an evil smirk as I saw Harry going over to wake him up. I rushed over past harry and leaped onto a sleeping Ron. He shot up straight away knocking me down onto my bum. My epic plan turned into an epic fail.<p>

"FOUL!" He screeched before looking around and sighing in relief. "Oh, it's just you. How did it go then?"

"Terrible! First of all me and Nev got paired with Malfoy, _then _he scared the living day lights out of us making me punch him in reflex and Neville to shoot out red sparks," Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Then Neville went with Hermione and I went with Rosie and Malfoy," Harry continued for me.

"_Then_ we played twenty questions for a bit, did you know Harry once got chased up a tree by a dog?"

"At least I don't dream of being eaten by marshmallows!" He exclaimed sticking his tongue out at me childishly. Hermione gave him a stern look before prodding him to continue. "Right, anyway, this figure comes out of the shadows and starts sucking on the unicorn's neck," Ron's face turned up in disgust.

"Yeah, you should have seen it...it was all like...grrr!" I turned my hands into claws and pretended to eat Hermione's neck. "OH! And then Malfoy ran off screaming like a girl," allowing my hands to flop to my side.

"But then it tried to attack us but we were saved by Firenze"

"Who's Firenze?"

"The centaur that saved us, he was really nice although he wasn't that comfy," I added.

"He gave us a ride back to Hagrid, and then I realized something."

"Go on," Ron was intrigued, we all were.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear us. It wasn't very likely.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious..."

"Wait who is Bane?" I asked, completely confused.

"A centaur, you were asleep," Harry said grumpily. I nodded my head. "He was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name?" Ron hissed.

"I get it you don't want to hear his name and all but could you _please _stop hissing in my ear?"

"Right, sorry Rosie"

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me of...well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Hermione looked terrified, but she had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right. It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"I still don't think Snape did it." I muttered quietly but loud enough for them all to hear. Harry suddenly looked very angry.

"Rosie, he tried to kill me, Hermione saw it! I overheard and saw him numerous times with Quirrel and it seemed to be like he was threatening him! There's so much evidence pointing to him!"

"No there's not! We don't have any evidence, besides. It very well could have been Quirrel, he is just as guilty as Snape. He was there at Halloween and all those other times, maybe Snape was threatening him to stop trying to get past fluffy or something?" Ron burst out laughing.

"That's the...funniest...thing...that's ever...come out of...your mouth!" He said in between laughs. Hermione chuckled slightly, as did Harry.

"Yeah, sorry...I got a bit carried away there didn't I?" All three nodded. "Sorry for snapping Harry, but I still think Professor Q is up to something," They didn't agree but they didn't disagree either. I let out a loud yawn. "Ok, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning!" I gave them a small wave goodnight before zooming off to bed. I was completely and utterly exhausted and I needed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I would appreciate it if you review this chapter because I need your help. (: <strong>

**The next Chappy would be when they go through the trap door you see. SO, do you think Rosie should be down there with them or mysteriously appear in the room with Quirrel at the end? Whatever way you choose I have a plan for both...it's not completely written yet so if no one reviews then i'll just stick to what I was going to do and update by...say...next week? :)**

**If you _do_ review then I will seriously consider updating faster and doing it your way. SO, the choice is yours. I feel kinda bad saying this but I won't get any better if no one tells me what i'm doing wrong...so tell me! (:**

**Love you's xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Exams and Grumpy Professors

**Not much happens in this chapter because it's the one before the 'face off' hehe (: but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it... :) It begins to peice things together...a bitty xD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Exams and Grumpy Professors**

In years to come, I would never quite understand how I had managed to get through each and every exam without mucking up once when I half expected Voldemort to come shuffling through the door at any moment. Not to mention I could hardly concentrate in the large classroom where we did our written papers due to the sweltering heat.

It had been so hot for days, which was good but we had to study and pass our exams. If we didn't then we wouldn't be able to sit our second year and I really, _really_ wanted to. We had even been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell. In my opinion they smelt rather funny; a mixture between plastic bags and nail polish...with a hint of toothpaste. Maybe that was what they were made of...or not.

The practical exams weren't terrible. For charms I had successfully managed to make our pineapple tap-dance across a desk, unlike Seamus who somehow managed to make it explode. No, it did not catch fire it just exploded. He was before me and as I entered there was bits of pineapple everywhere.

Transfiguration was a different matter. We were supposed to turn our mouse into a matchbox which I did, sort of. Points were given for how pretty the box was but, unfortunately, were taken away if it had whiskers. Mine, funnily enough, had a yellow tail which matched the box. McGonagall seemed more amused than angry with me so I couldn't have possibly failed; at least it was pretty.

The Potions exam was a complete breeze. I had no Idea why I had freaked so much over it. We only had to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion which I wouldn't be able to forget, even if I tried. I did have the sneaky suspicion Snape did that on purpose for every now and again he'd give me a smirk. It wasn't a very evil smirk but it made me flush with embarrassment and told me one thing. Snape knew. He knew about my highly dysfunctional brain and he chose to tease me about it in the exam? What a complete weirdo!

I was very relieved when our last exam came along, History of Magic. _Snore. _One hour of answering questions about barmy old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and a bunch of other random crap and I'd had enough. Obviously I had finished early seeing as I couldn't forget anything and I was a super, duper fast writer but unfortunately I wasn't allowed to 'exit the premises' until either everyone else had finished or the time was up. So finally when the ghost of Professor B instructed us to put down our quills and roll up our parchment I couldn't help but do my happy dance. Even if I did trip up on my feet and crash into a bunch of desk during it.

* * *

><p>"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as we joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione tended to go on about the exam papers <em>after <em>we had already done them, which to me was insane. I just wanted to forget all about this, which I couldn't but that's not the point. I was just so relieved that the exams were over that I wanted to shout it out to the world; and that is what I did, sort of.

"NO MORE EXAMS!" I yelled out excitedly, gaining a few cheers from passing Gryffindors but usually just strange looks. Hermione told me to quiet down and dragged us over to the lake. I spotted a tree so I instantly climbed it and sat upon the branch while the others sat underneath me. The sky was a beautiful blue colour and there was only one or two clouds floating about. To me they looked a bit like someone had randomly stuck to great, big fluffy lumps of cotton wool on a perfectly, beautiful ready-painted blue canvas. It just looked weird...yet I still liked it.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. I let out a happy 'whoop'. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." I couldn't even see Harry properly but I suspected he was rubbing his forehead because the pain in my side seemed to be getting worse, and worse. I realised after the first couple of times that hiding my scar from everyone wasn't as easy as Dumbledore made it out to be seeing as Harry had one too. If others realised I had a pain in my side every time he did then they would begin to get suspicious.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting –it's happened before, but never as often as this." I wasn't sure what happened next but one minute I'm sitting happily on the tree and the next I'm hanging upside down like a bat, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. He blinked at me before shoving my hair out of his face. He looked quite shocked and rather grumpy if I'm honest.

"You could always go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll probably have something she could give you to dull the pain if not make it stop." Harry nodded slightly. I didn't bother going to madam Pomfrey but I had been rubbing some moisturiser on it. It was beginning to get really red and itchy; as soon as I put the cream on it, it numbed the pain slightly.

"I'm not ill," he stated. I rolled my eyes at him. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." I hadn't thought of that. At first I thought it was my allergies or something but come to think of it, it did make sense.

"Harry, chill, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbley-dore's around." I grinned. I guess I was upside down for too long because my head felt like it was about to explode with the blood rushing to it and all. I pulled myself back into a sitting position on the branch and dangled my legs about carelessly barely missing Ron as I did so.

"Anyway," Ron continued for me. "We've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"Oi! That's mean Ron!" I protested. As I swung my legs back and forth I allowed one to whack him on the back of the head.

"Oww, yeah, I know it is but it's true!" I shrugged at him before looking up at the sky once more. Artie was flying around in circles happily and it didn't take long until he spotted me. He was like a fluffy red bullet, I thought as I watched him speed through the sky. I gave him a small pat on the head as he perched on the bench next to me; cooing softly at my touch.

"That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." I heard Hermione say. It was quiet for a while, a peaceful silence. It allowed me time to think about by parents, and who they may be.

I had begun writing bits and piece's in the diary from Hermione from Christmas but I hadn't gotten very well so far. My dreams, memories or nightmares were getting stranger and stranger. I kept waking up at the moment my father called out that woman's name, 'poppy'. She did have an uncanny resemblance to the woman in the mirror of Erised, my mother. It could possibly be her...or my aunt; if I had one that is.

I continued obsessing over my dreams until I made the connection I should have made the first time I had that dream. That woman was obviously my mother and my mothers name was Poppy...which most definitely meant my mother was dead. I slapped myself on the head for my stupidity for not making the connection earlier.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Harry had hopped up off the ground and was currently standing. His face white as a sheet; I dropped from my branch and landed gracefully onto my bottom, at his feet.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." I picked myself up, gave them a cheeky grin and checked my bum for any potential grass stains before running to catch up with him with Artie trailing no too far behind me.

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up like me. Ron followed suit.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket. How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think. Why didn't I see it before?"

"I don't understand," I didn't.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't give us any answers. He just carried on running. SO you can guess what I did then. Yup, you betcha, I ran right after him.

* * *

><p>When we arrived Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. I didn't mind peas. They never tasted too terrible but I'm more of carrot person. They help you see in the dark and not to mention bunnies eat them.<p>

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" I nodded. I was thirstier than a blood thirsty vampire stuck in a coffin in the desert. That got me thinking, do vampires even sleep in coffins? Maybe I could ask Professor Q, he's met vampires.

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. My smile dropped from my face at Harry's rudeness.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" I suddenly understood where he was going with this.

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." I raised an eyebrow at him, only one, which is a very skilled thing to do. It took my years to learn how to do it. That's a very skilled thing to do you know.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas and I sat down next to him. His disappointed expression was hard to miss and made me want to pick him up and cuddle him like a teddy bear. He was too cute.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?" Harry asked. His small pout completely gone from his face and was replaced by his usual, happy grin but with a hint of seriousness this time.

"Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" I asked, Harry looked at me and I gave a nod of my head to show I understood. He returned it with a smile that almost made me melt on the spot. _Almost,_ I managed to get myself in check; _couldn't have myself falling to the ground randomly now could I?_

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks..." It sounded to me as if that guy was deliberately trying to get Hagrid drunk so he would spill the beans. Harry and I shared a look obviously thinking the same thing.

"Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. It wasn't working very well. Hagrid looked over at him suspiciously for a moment before sighing.

"Well –yeah–how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts." I opened my mouth to speak but the glare I was receiving from Hermione was enough to shut me up, literally.

"So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. I gave out a little snicker but shut up once more when Harry threw a pea pod in my face. Ewwwwww.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. No, no he shouldn't have.

"Shouldn't have told the guy that," I countered. Hagrid's eyes widened again and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I gave him a pat on the head before sprinting off in the direction of the castle.

"Forget I said it! Hey –where're yeh goin'?" We kept running. We didn't even speak until we came to halt in the entrance hall. I was bound to get really smelly due to all this running if we didn't stop soon; it made me wonder if there were any anti-perspiration spells...maybe I could check the library.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" They all turned to look at me.

"I've only been there once, you just go down—" I began but a voice suddenly rang across the hall cutting my off mid sentence.

"What are you four doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall carrying a large pile of books. Artie flew up to me and landed on my shoulder. He glared at McGonagall and funnily enough she glared back.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely. I nodded my head frantically making me feel rather dizzy.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. It wasn't really fishy in my opinion. Ethan's mouth however? Now _that's _most certainly fishy.

"Why?" I gave her a small smile and looked at Harry. If anyone should make something up it should be him. He glanced back before turning towards McGonagall again. He understood.

"It's sort of secret," he said, I begun to wish I never gave him the opportunity to cover for us because McGonagall's nostrils flared. She was pissed. No, wait. She was _beyond_ pissed.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." Urgent owl my ass! I'd have bet 100,000 packets of crunchy M&M's (the blue packet) that Quirrel faked a letter just to get him out of the place so that he could steal the stone and take over the world! Ok...maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione were right. I do get carried away, a lot but that doesn't make me wrong.

"He's gone." said Harry frantically.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"

"But this is important." I interrupted. She glanced at me then down at my neck. I did just that and realised my necklace was showing. Crap. I tucked it in before smiling sheepishly at her. Somehow Ron, Hermione and Harry missed that exchange. I don't know how but they did and for that I was thankful. If I were to keep my necklace &scar hidden/a secret, then they can't go about asking questions. Ones that I can't even answer myself.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Thomas"

"Look," said Harry. She turned her cat-like eyes towards Harry and glared. It wasn't a mean and nasty Snape glare but more of a 'pick-your-words-carefully' glare. "Professor—it's about the Sorcerer's stone—" He was cut off by the sound of McGonagall's books landing on the floor. She had dropped them in surprise, I half expected her to start hissing.

"How do you know—" She spluttered, not making a motion to pick them up. I kneeled down, picked them up and held them out for her. She just continued to stare at harry even when I began to wave her books in her face while attempting a little dance. I called it 'the book dance'.

"Professor, I think...I know that Sn—" I elbowed him in the ribs. "—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She eyed Harry with a mixture of shock and suspicion as she took the books from my arms ending my rather fun book dance to my disappointment. I think I was having a little too much fun.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally after a few moments silence. All that quietness was killing me and the pain in my side wasn't getting any better. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"B-b-but Professor!"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." We nodded and watched as McGonagall walked past us. We didn't even bother going outside, we had more important things on our minds.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we—" Hermione gasped. I spun around to find Snape standing there giving us the usual 'Snape glare'. Well, he gave them the Snape glare while he gave me a slightly softer version.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. Hermione, Ron and Harry gawked at him while I smiled.

"Hello," I grinned at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me in suspicion before glaring at Harry once more. Why? I have no clue.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said his lips curled into an odd, twisted smile. It looked evil...ish.

"We were..." Harry began but stopped halfway. He clearly couldn't think of anything to say and I was going to have to save the day again.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something."

"Sorry Professor, Hermione wanted to discuss with a teacher about one of the exams, Harry was just on his way to the owelry while Ron and I were off to the toilet." He gave me a peculiar look. "Not together obviously but I really needed a pee." Snape raised another eyebrow at me in amusement. "N-not that you needed to know that P-professor," I blushed in embarrassment and mentally face-palmed.

"Very well," He gave us a nod and began to stroll off. I let out a small sigh in relief until he called us back.

"Be warned, Potter—any more night-time wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Well, that was rather pleasant.

"That was close," Ron sighed. "How did you come up with that so quickly? I thought you didn't like lieing?"

"I don't, and technically I wasn't," My three best friends looked to me in confusion. I let out a sigh. "I actually do need to pee," we all burst out laughing. When we reached the stone steps Harry turned to us.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" She complained.

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice. "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried! I think I got Question fourteen B wrong..." I let out a rather demented giggle.

"Oh shut up," said Hermione. "Fine, I'll do it...but only if Rosie comes with me." Ron and Harry nodded while I glared at her. My giggling had stopped by then.

"Why?" I sang.

"Because Snape loves you and you can ask him about the potions stuff," Ron replied before pushing us in the direction of the staff room.

"But I need a pee!"

"Fine, you go to the toilet and then meet me outside the staffroom ok?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, sir!" I mock saluted.

* * *

><p>"Hermioooneeeeee?" I asked as I made my way towards the entrance of the staffroom. She was nowhere in sight. I suppose it serves me right for needing a pee but I couldn't see why she had to ditch me! That was just mean.<p>

Ten minutes of waiting outside the staffroom passed and I decided it was time to give up.I was on the floor resting against the wall. I sat up quickly, looked around for any sign of Snape, and made the decision to head back to Gryffindor tower. I had made it to the staircases when they suddenly changed. Not good, not good at all. I did not want to see fluffy today, nope not one bit.

When they finally stopped moving, and my heart rate returned to normal-ish, I decided to look for the easiest way to my fellow Gryffindorians. I wasn't paying attention, as usual, and was round what felt like my second corner when I suddenly crashed into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall but then I realised it was sort of squishy, like a person.

"Oww, mind where you're—" I stopped midway sentence after finding myself staring at a rather worried and suspicious looking Professor. "Oh! Sorry Professor Q, didn't see you there"

"O-obviously n-not miss T-Thomas," to be honest he didn't look like he gave a rat's ass. That was when I decided to take a good look at him. He was glaring at me with eyes full of hatred and evil while clutching onto a strange looking harp. _Harp?_

Everything fell into place right there and then.

"You can drop the act, I know," I said, glaring at him trying to appear threatening. I wasn't entirely sure if I was right but if I was then I was going to do a Happy-Dance, a very, _very _happy Happy-Dance, before I kick his ass that is. Why else would he have a harp if he wasn't going to lull fluffy to sleep? He doesn't exactly look like the sort who play the harp...but who am I to judge? I don't look amazingly awesome but looks are decieving, I am very much awesome.

"I d-d-don't know w-what your t-talking about," He stuttered but the look on his face told me otherwise. He knew e_xactly _what I was talking about. He clutched onto the harp tighter and looked around the place rather shiftily.

"I know it was you, it's always been you!" He looked taken aback. "Acting all innocent and stuff but that act doesn't fool me, never has and never will. I'm not going to let you steal the stone and neither will Dumbledore!" His eyes widened for a moment before glaring at me with double the amount of hatred and evilness than before. It almost made me pee my pants at how scary he looked. It was like snape...but a hundred thousand times worse, he actually looked pure evil. I swore I saw his eyes flash red slighly for a moment.

"Dumbledore's not here to stop me," he growled. Someone most definitely got up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. I gave him a cheeky smile that only made him glare at me more.

"No, but I am!" I whipped out my wand and with a flick his trousers came down. He obviously wasn't expecting that seeing as he just gaped at me in shock. The problem with me was I just stood there laughing at him instead of zapping his wand out of the way.

"Think you're so funny, do you? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh now." And then I was flying. If I wasn't trying to avoid the wall that I was currently hurtling towards then I would have considered it fun.

A loud, sickening crunch filled the air as my head smack against the wall. I could feel the warm, sticky liquid trickle down my face. I was sure I looked a right mess and don't forget the pain. I was in pure agony, it was hard to even keep my eyes open.

"You...bastard," I whimpered as I tried to fight the darkness that was slowly consuming me. It was no use and the last thing I heard was the not-so stuttering but viciously cold malicious cackle of my 'defence against the dark arts' teacher before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh the plot thickens! :) Thankyou for those who took the time to review. I hope it was alright...was it? I decided I had left this too long for updating so I decided to...um...'release?' this little chappy until I get the rest sorted out so you don't have to wait too long. <strong>

**So yaaaaaaaaaay! (: **

**I have McFly 'that girl' stuck in my head...how embarassing :S That songs ****ancient...and really, really catchy!**

**Love you's xxxxxxxx**


	14. The man with two faces

**Sorry, I know it's Wednesday...and not Tuesday but I had some family stuff going on and well, I couldn't find the time to write the rest of the chapter and post it so I did it today. I know it's not very long compared to the others but pleeeeeeeeeeease forgive me...and if it didn't go the way you would have liked it to go then I am sorry. Next time you would just have to review me so I have a better idea of what to do! ;) Coz, I don't know what ya want unless you tell me! SO... go read!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter but I DO own Rosie, Artie and some of her family and OC's and stuff...so yeah don't eat me (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**The man with two faces**

_A loud, sickening crunch filled the air as my head smack against the wall. I could feel the warm, sticky liquid trickle down my face. I was sure I looked a right mess and don't forget the pain. I was in pure agony; it was hard to even keep my eyes open._

"_You...bastard," I whimpered as I tried to fight the darkness that was slowly consuming me. It was no use and the last thing I heard was the not-so stuttering but viciously cold malicious cackle of my 'defence against the dark arts' teacher before I slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"<em>ROSIE<em>!"I heard a voice scream. It was weak but undeniably familiar. The yelling in my ear continued to get louder and louder telling me to wake up but I couldn't. What would the point be if I were to open my eyes? Nothing, there would be no point.

"What have you done to her?" The familiar voice screamed. I wanted to yell back that, that bastard of a teacher attacked me but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice and I sure as hell couldn't open my eyes. I also wanted to yell at him to stop shaking me so hard for it was making me a little nauseous but I couldn't.

"She'll wake up soon, I'm pretty sure she can hear you," Professor Quirrel snarled, or at least I think it was him. He sounded completely different and menacing without his stutter. Come to think of it, it was a little too out on. It got me thinking 'how on Dumbledore's name could I not have figured that out earlier?'

"You?" harry gasped. "B-b-but S-Snape?" I rolled my eyes internally at that.

"Severus. Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell."

"Me," I managed to choke out. I heard a gasp from the corner and I tried to open my eyes to see but I only saw a bunch of swirling fuzzy colours. Not good, not good at all.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Quirrel sneered at me. I could just make out his blurry figure stalking towards me.

"I-I don't understand! Snape tried to kill me...not you!" Harry looked over with me sadly with overly large fuzzy green eyes.

"Your clumsy girlfriend Miss _Thomas_ here accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." I flushed red when he called me his girlfriend and I was pretty sure I saw Harry do the same.

"Snape was trying to save me." Harry sounded completely surprised. I let an amused snort.

"Of course," Quirrell replied coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching..." As Quirrel continued to blab to Harry about all his failed missions, yadda, yadda, yadda, I tried to loosen the ropes that were currently binding me together.

My vision had cleared up slightly, a lot actually, by then and I could now make out I was in a room...with a very large mirror? Harry was standing near me, glaring at Quirrel, while occasionally glancing at the Mirror. I needed to get closer to Harry. He makes me feel safe.

I was woken out of my thoughts by a large snap. Quirrel had just snapped his fingers and a bunch of Ropes sprung out of nowhere and attached themselves to harry. Now how was he supposed to free me if he can't even free himself?

"You're too nosy to live, Potter." Quirrel hissed. "Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in."

"No shit Sherlock." Harry glared at me. "What? If you guys had just listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened!" My best friend let out a sigh before smiling at me slightly. He couldn't argue with that now could he?

"I have special gifts with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bit Snape's leg off properly."

"No wonder, Fluffy has taste and I doubt Snape would be very appetising, probably tastes of bat and old people"

"SILENCIO!" Quirrel hissed. I opened my mouth to yell back at him but found I could say a thing. Not a sound. "Now, wait quietly, I need to examine this interesting mirror." I let out a huff before shuffling towards harry much like a caterpillar or a strange sort of worm. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh at me seeing as now wouldn't be the time.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrel murmured. I ignored him completely because my hands ropes binding my hands behind my back were slowly getting looser and looser. Soon, my hands were free. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling or laughing hysterically as I shuffled even closer to Harry; he was staring, no, glaring at Professor Q with a determined look as he gazed dreamily into the mirror.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." I gave Harry a nudge making him look at me. When Professor Q was no longer looking I stuck my hands infront of his face and did 'jazz hands'. He beamed excitedly at me and shuffled infront of my slightly so I could try to untie his.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" Harry blurted out bring Quirrell's attention away from the mirror and back onto him. He didn't seem to like the distance between us, which wasn't much, and so he pushed me away to the other side of the chamber away from Harry. I mentally faced palmed at his idiocy.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back near where I was. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. There was no way in hell I was going to let him get that bloody rock.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it." I rolled my eyes at the professor before slowly undoing the ropes binding my ankles together. I had already managed to free my hands but I wouldn't be able to save the day and save Harry by bunny hoping now would I? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry struggling with his ropes and occasionally giving me a hopeful pleading glance.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know. They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"Told you so," I mouthed at Harry silently.

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..." For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face and it brought a satisfying smirk to my face. It was good to know there was still some human in him and he wasn't some sort of mini Voldemort clone.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions— he is a great wizard and I am weak—"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you." Harry gasped. You could hear the sharp intake of my breath at this. He may stop me from speaking but that doesn't make me shut up...completely. Quirrel glared at me from across the room before turning to Harry with sad eyes.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Professor Q quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world." His eyes brightened up at this and his head tilted off to the side as if he were reliving an old forgotten memory. "What a foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power—"

I cut him off with a loud snort; his attention turned to me and eyed me evilly as he spoke. "—and those too weak to seek it...Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." I watched as Professor Q shivered uncontrollably.

"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me...decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away. Well, I wasn't going to let him get that stone. I would rather die than have Lord V come back and kill everybody and never die...that would be horrible.

I felt a sneeze coming along as Professor Q continued talking to himself like a crazy person.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" I let out a silent chuckle at Quirrell's over dramaticness. The room was completely silent apart from breathing but then I swore, I literally swore I heard his Turban talk. I'm not kidding it talked and out of shock I let out a really loud sneeze. I had thought maybe the silencing spell would prevent me from sneezing loudly but no, it doesn't prevent you from sneezing...only talking.

"Use the girl...use the boy..." it croaked. My heart slowly began to pick up its pace as Quirrel rounded on Harry.

"Potter, come here!" He clapped his hands and I watched as the ropes binding harry fell off. He slowly got to his feet, stumbling slightly as he did so.

"Come here," Quirrel repeated but looked directly at me. I shook my head violently. "I said come here! NOW!" he was like Aunt Mirielle on a bad hair day.

I slowly shuffled across the room like a caterpillar hoping he wouldn't notice my ropes had untied. Sadly, he already knew about them and I was acting like an idiot...again. Quirrel growled, pulled me up and dragged me in front of the mirror which I refused to look at. I shut my eyes tightly and hoped that it was all just another seriously weird dream and I would wake up to Hermione's frizzy hair tickling my chin as she would shake me awake.

Quirrel pushed Harry beside me and stood behind us. The disgusting smell leaking from Quirrell's turban wafted up my nostrils and I stifled a gag.

"What do you see?" I opened my eyes and looking into the mirror. I simply saw the reflection of Harry and me looking like crap. My dark, auburn-brown hair was puffed up in different directions; dried blood stuck to my face; a deep gash from the top of my head to my ear could be seen and I also noticed I had put on a hell of a lot of weight. I had a tummy!

After staring at the mirror for about thirty seconds the image changed slightly. My reflection winked over at Harry and his reflection smiled back. I glanced quickly at Harry to see him looking over at me with an expression just as confused as mine. The mirror-me took a shiny, blood-red stone from her...err...my back pocket and slipped into mirror-Harry's hand. Mirror-Harry kissed Mirror-me slightly on the cheek before winking at Harry once more and placing the stone in his pocket.

I should have noticed that Harry's pocket had gotten slightly bigger since mirror-me and Harry did that little...er...performance but all I was thinking was 'don't blush-don't-blush-it didn't really happen-it never happened-it wasn't real-don't blush,"

"Well," said Quirrel impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," He lied. "I—I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"Grrr, get out of the way!" he snapped; shoving harry out of the way and forcing me to look into the mirror. "What do you see?" I opened my mouth to reply but had found I couldn't.

"Tell me!" He snapped. I simply raised one eyebrow at him coolly, raised my hand and pretended to use a wand before raising a finger to my lips and making a 'zip' motion. Harry chuckled quietly behind us as Quirrel groaned in frustration but whipping out his wand and getting rid of the spell. It allowed me to speak, for the mean time anyway. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and spotted Mirror-me raising a finger to her lips silently telling me to 'Shush up'.

I cleared my throat dramatically before speaking. "I saw my parents, they were smiling at me." Technically I wasn't lying. I _had_ seen my parents in the mirror just not that day. As Harry began to back away from us, Quirrell to be exact, his Turban began to talk again. This time I was sure I wasn't hearing this seeing from the way Harry and Quirrell acted as if they heard it too.

"Lies," it spat. "He's lies...the boy lies..." The Turban hissed. I guess I fooled that stupid piece of cloth along with Professor Q.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrel shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high pitched voice of the Turban echoed through my ears once more.

"Let me speak to him...face-to-face..." _Great_, I've been forgotten.

"What the hell? Turban's don't have faces!" Quirrel growled and soon I was flying again. I didn't go splat into a wall this time; instead I just landed on the cold, hard ground on my bottom with a large thud. It hurt, quite a lot. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this..." I watched from behind Quirrel as he reached up to slowly unravel his Turban. Suddenly the phrase 'he has eyes on the back of his head' couldn't be more relevant. Where there should have been a back to Professor Q's head, there was a face, the ugliest face I was sure to have ever seen. It made Aunt Mirielle look like a beauty queen and I always thought she resembled much like a pig while this _thing_ resembled more of a snake. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. Never have I been that scared of Snakes and often found them slightly cute but this guy was far from cute.

I watched, feeling glued to the floor and unable to move, as Professor Q slowly turned around so his face was facing mine. I was gaping at him in shock while he just stood there smirking. I wanted to wipe that evil smirk off his face for sure.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. I continued to glare at Professor Q with as much hatred in my expression I could make.

"See what I have become." the snake-man said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have formed only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?" Oh shit. He knew. How did he know?

My hands curled up into fists at my side as I continued to glare at Quirrel. He didn't seem phased by it and that just spurred my anger. I shuffled towards him slightly, ignoring his raised eyebrows, and lifted my clenched up fists infront of my face.

"If you don't leave Harry alone I will punch you so hard in the face you won't even remember your own name." I snarled. Quirrel merely let out a haughty laugh, it wasn't supposed to be funny and that made me even angrier.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face to one of us, but which? I hadn't a clue. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll me the same end as your parents...they died begging me for mercy..."

"Liar, liar pants on fire," I taunted at the same time as Harry yelled "LIAR!" Quirrel smirked at me and began to stalk backwards towards Harry. I had to admit, that would take some skill. I couldn't walk backwards to save my own life, literally.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery...yes, boy your parents were brave...I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you...Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Don't give it to him Harry," I screeched. Harry bolted towards the flame door but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Quirrel had gripped onto Harry's wrist but let go quickly as if he had just burnt him. I smirked in victory. I didn't know what harry had just done but whatever it was it was amazing. Quirrell's hand was in blisters and looked incredibly disgusting.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!"Quirrell's other face shrieked again. Quirrel lunged at harry and just as I sneezed. When I opened my eyes, they closed during the sneeze as they do; Quirrell was on top of Harry with Harry's hands around his neck. Even I had to admit that was a rather compromising position. My side burned painfully each time Quirrel touched Harry and it was confusing me each and every time he did so.

"Master, I cannot hold him—my hands—MY HANDS!" I let out a large guffaw as Quirrel, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms. They were burned, raw, red and shiny. I know I shouldn't have laughed seeing as Harry was still in danger and I was just standing there and all but this all was a little too dramatic. It was like we were currently re-inacting a scene from some cheesy muggle tv show or something. It was all too crazy.

"Then kill him, fool and be done!" screeched Voldemort. No. I wouldn't let that Happen. Quirrel raised his hand to perform a deadly curse but Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he yelled, rolling off harry and clutching his face. "MY FACE!" his face was blistering too. I had thought Quirrel would have caught on the first time that he couldn't touch Harry without getting burnt. Maybe it would work too.

"OI! TURBAN HEAD!" I yelled making Quirrel turned around to look at me. Wrong move. I pulled back a fist and when he turned aorund, which he did, I punched him smack bang on the nose. It was possibly a bad idea seeing as I felt like _he_ had just got a gun and shot me in the side over a billion times. As Quirrel continued to screetch and scream from his burns, Voldemort continued to stare into my eyes not appearing to be in as much pain as before.

HOWEVER, he may not have been in much pain anymore but the one in my side was too much. Not to mention my head still hurt like someone was constantly whacking it with a hammer and my vision was still slightly blurry around the edges, it was like a badly taken muggle photograph.

If this didn't stop soon I would end up passing out and wouldn't be able to save Harry. I had to save Harry. Well, I had to save myself too but Harry was more important. I promised Dumbeldore I would keep and eye out for him because we 'are similar in way no one can imagine,' and 'have a conection that is surely impossible to break,'. Those were Dumbledore's words, not mind and frankly...they make no sence. None at all. It was almost as if he were saying we were soul mates...which we're not because that would be completely awkward seeing as we are friends. Nothing more...unfortunately.

"No, not possible" He murmured before his lips curled into a cruel, evil smirk. "KILL THEM!" Harry was looking rather weak and I slumped onto the floor in pain. Every time Harry touched Quirrel I felt the pain of a thousand needles, stabbing into my side. I wouldn't be able to save Harry if I died, I had to save Harry...someone had to save him.

"Harry!" I called out weakly as my vision deteriorated and once again I was sucked into the darkness away from Harry, away from my friends and most importantly away from Voldemort and his stuttering companion. It was then that I died...

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ! <em>So, sorry for leaving you like that. I was away visiting my dad in the hospital and so I had to leave my laptop behind and I never got a chance to update. Expect one soon...just not today, I only got off the boat today (: xxxx Love you's <em>xxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. So long, fairwell

**_Well, here you go. I'm sorry it took so long...longer than I expected. I just had writers block-ish haha! Plus I was kind of depressed, so if this isn't as good as you would have liked it to be i'm sorry. Plus, this is my very first ever fanfiction or doing anything like this so I hope you like it...and not give up on me! {:_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my OC's...yay! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**So long, fairwell**

"Harry!" I called out weakly as my vision deteriorated and once again I was sucked into the darkness away from Harry, away from my friends and most importantly away from Voldemort and his stuttering companion. It was then that I died...or at least that was what I thought happened at the time. There was only darkness and to tell you the truth that scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly fluttered open. Something gold was glinting above me. It looked pretty. One thing came to my mind. Grab it!<p>

I reached out weakly and snatched at the golden object. My hand missed by a few inches and ended up grabbing something soft and squishy instead. I kept a hold of it, pulling at it, for a few moments as I waited for my vision to come back to normal and when it did...I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Sorry Professor," I squeaked letting go of his nose quickly like it were too hot to touch. I was surrounded by a few chuckles.

"Why are you laughing Harry? You went for the glasses too." The familiar voice of Ron Weasley tickled my ear drums. Harry's laughter stopped abruptly and the other's in the room laughed even more.

"Well, at least I didn't grab his nose!" It was my turn to go red in the face. Why me? Seriously, why?

"I-I didn't mean to!" I whined before hiding my face under my bed sheets to cover my tomato face.

"Rosalie, it's alright." Dumbledore's voice came from above me. I merely groaned in return. I hated it when people called me Rosalie, not matter who said it. I snuggled into the covers trying to get comfortable when everything came crashing back to me like the books in the library the other week.

"HARRY!" I jumped up with wide eyes searching frantically around the room. "THE STONE!"

"Calm yourself, dear" Said Dumbledore in his soothing voice. I ignored the fact he called me dear, which I hate, and smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Oops, sorry...where's Harry? I heard his voice? Is he ok? Did he kick Quirrell's butt? Everything sort of went black after I punched him...he had a squishy head." It felt rather appropriate at the time to add that last part, for reasons unknown.

"I'm over here Rose," Harry's voice came from the left side of me. I shuffled around in my bed to try to face him only to get tangled up in the stupid white linen sheets. I hate hospitals...full stop. It may be just the 'hospital wing' but it has the word 'hospital' in it so therefore it sucks. I always ended up in hospitals due to my clumsiness. I was always constantly falling over, tripping up on air, stairs, feet, chairs, books, slippers, cats...the list goes on.

"Mfey, fmarrfy" I mumbled, a mouth full of cloth. I wrestled my way to the top of the bed spitting out sheets as I did so. They tasted horrible; I would not like to experience that again.

"We've been in here for three days, I woke up about five minutes ago and Hermione and Ron just came in...Basically," I nodded before reaching towards him as far as I could to give him a hug only I, being the klutz I am, leaned a little too far and fell flat on my face on the floor.

"Owwie"

* * *

><p>Harry and I made our way down to the end-of-year feast together. We had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving harry one last check up. The Great hall was already full. There was green everywhere to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.<p>

I shivered at my least favourite colour splattered everywhere and gripped hold of Harry's hand tightly as we entered the hall. However, once we did eventually enter the hall everything went quiet. The only thing you could hear was the sound of somebody hiccupping. Probably Ron had dug in and drunken his pumpkin juice too quickly again, it always gives him the hiccups when he does that so I have no idea why he does. Actually I do, he's Ron, simple as that.

When Harry and I walked in everything went silent for a moment. I glanced over at Harry before letting out an enormous sneeze breaking the rather awkward silence between us and the great hall. It was then that I realized I was still holding onto Harry's hand from the walk down. I quickly let go of Harry's hand with a blush rapidly spreading across my cheeks.

It was like the whole Hall exploded, everyone had begun talking loudly at once. Harry took this as his moment to walk in. He gripped my hand once more before, quite literally, dragging me to the Gryffindor table and sat me in-between him and Ron, Hermione next to Ron, Seamus next to Harry and Neville, Fred and George opposite us.

"Harry," I giggled nudging him before pointing to a blonde Ravenclaw girl who was had just toppled off his seat trying to get a better look of Harry. "See, you've got all the girls falling for you" I snickered but I doubt anyone noticed the slight seriousness in my voice. I wasn't kidding. Practically every girl in our entire year had the biggest crush on Harry, minus Hermione. Everyone knows she would be perfect with Ron but the day they get together will be the day that I kiss make-out with Malfoy in the broom cupboard, never gonna happen.

"Ha-ha, very funny Rose" He glared playfully at me before sticking his tongue out. I had stuck my tongue out halfway but ended up turning around to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Next thing I knew I was sticking my tongue out at the headmaster, _fantastic._

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully as I slipped my tongue back in my mouth with a rather embarrassed smile. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sunk our teeth into our delicious feast."

"Yum, waffles" I heard Ron mumble to himself making me roll my eyes.

"What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the years starts..." I seriously doubted I could do that. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty two points..."

"WOO-HOO, YEAH! GO GRYFFINDOR!" I exclaimed loudly in my chair earning myself a few snickers and disapproving looks. Harry just simply pulled me back down and patted my head like a dog. Do I look like a dog? Actually...don't answer that.

"...In third," Dumbledore continued. "Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table while the Gryffindor table either clapped sarcastically or just glared over at the snakes in disgust. Out of the corner of my eye you could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. He caught my gaze and winked over at me making me feel like I were about to throw up, EW.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

"Does he mean what happened with us?" I leaned over Ron to ask Hermione excitedly. "If he does that that would be...be..."

"...simply amazing" Hermione finished for me with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, completely amazing" after that the room went silent. It was like when Quirrel had used that silencing charm on me. You had so many questions and were dying to ask them but you just...couldn't. Only this time no one was forcing me to keep quiet yet, for some strange reason, I did.

It was silent for a few moments until..."Ahem!" I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see...yes." "First—to a Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face and he sort of reminded me of a blueberry due to the fact his cheeks were puffed up.

"He looks like a radish with bad sunburn," Harry whispered to me making me snort very loudly.

"H-harry, w-where did that come from? T-that's j-just...haha" I couldn't even form my words at his randomness. I was too busy practically dying with laughter. It wasn't even that funny but it had to be the most strange and completely random thing that has ever come out of his mouth.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." I bounced up and down in my chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat. To say I was proud for my idiotic red headed friend was an understatement although Percy looked more. You could practically hear him boasting to the other prefects from across the hall about how it was _his _younger brother and the fact that he got past the giant chess set. I wish I was there to see it but no. I had to be the one that got kidnapped by a psychotic Two-faced Turban wearing freak of a teacher.

"Well done Ronny" I whispered in his ear before giving a quick peck on his cheek. I watched with a smirk as his cheeks turned even redder.

"Second..." Silence filled my ears once again. "To Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." I heard a sniffle next to me and turned only to find Hermione with her face buried in her arms.

"Third, to Miss Rosalie Thomas..." My heart began to race faster and faster. I was sure everyone in the great Hall could hear it. "...for seeking the truth in the lies and failing to be fooled the one who deceived us all. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I was in shock but I couldn't help but giggle at that last part. I just got awarded fifty points for not believing Quirrel, getting kidnapped and possibly the fact I punched a teacher. What an achievement.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter..." that was when everything went quiet. "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I was yelling like crazy and constantly hugging a blushing Harry. I'm not the best with numbers but I knew, judging by the looks on everyone's faces, that we hadn't won the house cup.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling down at Harry and I. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies," he then turned to Neville, while occasionally glancing at me. "...but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

I leaped up out of my seat and began dancing around with the Weasley twins.

Why? You may ask.

We were ahead of Slytherin and had most likely won the house cup and that made me a very happy chappy.

I grabbed Neville's hand from under a pile of hugging buffoons only to squeeze him so tight his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I then did the same to pretty much anyone who was close enough to me. This may have been the reason why Ron slowly shuffled away from me, occasionally glancing around obviously to make sure I was no where in sight. I don't think he likes hugs.

"Which means," Dumbledore called. "We need a little change of decoration." With that he clapped his hands and the green and silver vanished and was replaced quickly by colours of scarlet and gold. Not to mention the large Gryffindor lion.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we won, we beat Slytherin!" Hermione gushed in my ear as we made our way to our dorm to pack. I was going to miss this school; it was like a proper home to me. Sadly, all good things must come to and end; meaning I have to return to my miserable life with my Aunt, New uncle and step-cousin who still has an unhealthy obsession with me.<p>

"I can, we Gryffindors are too brilliant to lose!" I exclaimed before my foot got hooked under a step making me eat dust. It didn't taste very pleasant, just dusty.

"Oh Rosie, what am I going to do with you?" My bushy haired friend sighed. Her thin, pale hand reached out to clutch onto the back of my robes. With a quick tug I was back on my feet in no time.

"Thanks Mione," I patted her thick curls in an affectionate manner...and also in an attempt to tame the wild mane of hair. Didn't exactly work but I could always try again some other time when I figure out to tame my own hair. It just bounced right back up again. "You know, I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too Rosie, me too...now hurry up. I'm going to have to get you to sit on my case so I can close it." She said while looking up at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't resist those puppy dog brown eyes and she knew it. Why did my best friend have to be such a smart ass?

"What? Got too many books, eh?" I teased while avoiding eye contact. I couldn't look in her eyes if I didn't want to sit on her case.

"Actually, I do." She replied sheepishly. A small blush tinting her cheeks as she dragged me into our room. Her hand had somehow attached itself to mine as we were walking up the steps to our dorm.

"Now sit!" She commanded. A frown formed upon my face as I crossed my arms against my chest and sat on the floor.

"No!"

"Don't be so childish Rosie, just sit on my trunk!"

"No!"

"Stop saying no!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" a familiar screechy voice hissed from the opposite side of the room.

Hermione and I turned simultaneously towards the sound to find Lavender brown sitting on her bed munching on a box of cookies. "What? Forgot I was here?" I let out a slightly forced laugh before standing up and whistling for Artie who soon came darting through the door with a determined expression on his face.

You see, Lavender hates Artie. So whenever she's being unnecessarily rude I just whistle and he comes charging through the door like my personal body guard. Sometimes he swoops on on her other times he poop's but it doesn't really matter because he get's her to leave and that's the main thing. I love my little bird.

"I'm going, I'm going!" She squeaked. With a flick of her wand she sent her case down stairs before running down after it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled at Hermione.

"That was interesting." I ruffled Artie's feathers slightly before setting him on the window to observe. I took my wand out of my back pocket, which I have a habit of placing it in, and charmed everything I owned to pack itself into it. It reminded me of that scene in the Disney's 'sword in the stone' film when Merlin packed all his things into his bag and nearly packed Archimedes the owl. I loved tat scene...and that owl. Muggle cartoons are the best. Do wizards even have cartoons...guesse i'll have to ask to find out.

"Yes it was wasn't it? Now, sit!" With a large groan I sat myself upon Hermione's trunk and watched her attempt to close it. After a few try's she gave up and allowed me to magic it to pack itself and close.

"Congratulations by the way." I said to Hermione once I hopped off the case.

"What did I do now? Are you being sarcastic again? I don't quite get sarcasm."

"No I'm not, for getting the best marks in our year!"

"Oh! For that! Well, I heard you go the second best."

"Yep but I didn't do that greatly in transfiguration, when we come back next year your going to have to tutor me that. I really don't want to fail seeing as I barely passed it this year."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Come on, we don't want to miss the train!" I looked down at the note I had just taken from my pocket and sighed before crumpling it up in a ball. It wasn't like I could use magic in a house like my Aunts. She'd be too afraid I turned everything brown instead of pink. Why couldn't she love a different colour?

* * *

><p>"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron as we were sayin our goodbyes at Kings Cross Station. "The three of you—I'll send you an owl."<p>

"Thanks," Harry and I said at the same time before turning to smile at each other. "I'll need something to look forward to." He continued. We had just hopped off the train and were on our way forward toward the gateway back to the 'Muggle' world.

"I'm really going to miss you Harry, promise you'll owl me?" I half asked, half begged him. Harry looked down at me before giving me the biggest hug he'd ever given me before whispering in my ear 'of course'. And poof! We were gone. We had decided we'd pass through the gateway together, it wasn't spoken out loud but we didn't have to. It was one of those unspoken rules, something only true best friends do. Well, atleast I think they do...hope they do...oh well.

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" was the first thing I heard once we passed through. A small red haired girl, with freckles dusted across her face was bouncing up and down while pointing at Harry. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see—"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." I immediately knew who they were, Ron's mother and his younger sister Ginny, who would be attending Hogwarts after the summer in her first year. Mr Weasley and Ginny approached us slowly and gave each of us a large hug, minus me.

"Busy year?" she asked. I nodded my head in reply but she didn't seem to see me.

"Very," replied Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley."

"Yeah thank you, it sure kept me warm during the winter." I grinned over at the elder red haired woman.

"Oh, it was nothing, dears." She hadn't even looked at me properly yet, I don't see why not.

"Ready, are you?" A gruff voice pretty much growled from behind me. This must be Harry's uncle Vernon. He was exactly how harry described him. Purple-faced, weird moustache, pudgy and looked very angry at Harry. Behind the large man stood Harry's Aunt Petunia I presume and his over weight Cousin Dudley.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said the fat man. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." The just like that he walked away.

"What a rude ma—" I never got to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by the shrill voice of my Aunt yelling at me in full on Bulgarian. _Oh the joys of life._

"Rozali? Kŭde ste? Vie neblagodarnoto dete! Vzemi tuk tozi mig!" _(Rosalie? __Where are you? You ungrateful child! Get here this instant!)_ Harry, Ron and Hermione all look at me with wide eyes as I yelled back also in Bulgarian.

"Nad tuk lelya Mirielle, az sŭm prosto idva!" (_Over here Aunt Mirielle, I'm just coming!)_ My Aunt spotted me over the heard of people and marched over to me only to have a staring contest with Ron's mother. I took that as my cue to say my farewells.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Quick, hug me before my Aunt takes me away." I pleaded before the three of them threw me into a group hug. I swear they knocked the breath out of me.

"Hope you have—err— a good holiday," Hermione said to Harry and I. My eyes darted to Harry's chubby faced cousin and I let out an amused snort as he begged his mother for something. Mummy's boy.

"Oh, I will," said Harry. I was shocked to find a grin slowly creepy across his face. What with the fact he would be trapped inside a house with a family like...like...well..._that!_ "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." and evil grin soon creeped across my face which probably matched Harry's. He's going to have so much fun.

"Rozali!" my aunt hissed.

"Oops, gotta go. Dovizhdane!" _(Goodbye)_ I called to them, giving harry a swift kiss on the cheek before running up to My Aunt. On my way there I briefly made contact with Ron's mother who was openly staring at me in shock. She literally looked as if she had seen a ghost; I shrugged it off before pushing my trolley up to my Aunt, watching Harry and the others slowly disappear under the sea of people.

The End...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>It was brief...yeah...I know...but I did it! {: With everything going on in my life I managed to finish it! How you must love me...just kidding, you probably hate me with me making you wait pretty much an entire month just for one blooming chapter :P<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought...please? If I don't get atleast ONE review I shan't continue...i'll just edit it and kill her off or send her to beubaxtons (SP?) or something :P I'm serious -_- **

**Love you all! xxxxx**


End file.
